Juliet and Juliet
by Bumface
Summary: Set after episode twenty-six. A big surprise for the new year in school, a new student comes along to miator. A familiar face in fact. Did she really die or did the sisters move her to another hospital to stop the homosexual acts they've become aware of?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

I do not own Strawberry panic or any of the characters, this story is based off the anime series and some happenings in my school (an all girls catholic school and everything x3). I hope you enjoy, it's my first fanfic. I have lots of ideas and I'm writing the next chapters this minute (well obviously not this very minute, I'm writing this) and if I get reviews and I know people are reading I'll keep writing.

This story is written in first person from the percpectives of Shizuma, Nagisa, Tamao and somebody else ;) (It might be obvious who but I'm still not saying). And more importantly it's written by an actual lesbian who knows what she's talking about and not some horny guy who thinks he knows what he's talking about. Oh and just to warn you, this story's going to be_ long. _

* * *

**Shizuma**

The sky was a dusty violet, the fleecy clouds were russet, the pale moon shone hanging among it all. The sky looked different than it usually did on Astraea hill. The tree's branches and twigs were frozen and wrapped with sparkling ice. The ground was covered in thick, glittering snow. I usually heard birds this close to dawn, but it was 5:10 and it was still dark. All I could hear was the soft breathing of Nagisa. I was used to girls sleeping in my room unless they were sixth years. Once you go into sixth year you get your own room so that's why. Other girls had their roommates to worry about. It was easier sleeping with sixth years then returning to my own dorm than having to be nice to them in the morning, have them leave then barely speak to them again. I'll admit it was a pain not ignoring them, I often gave them false hope again. If I did ignore them I wouldn't be loved. I had to make them believe they weren't hurt but after a while I realised it wasn't worth the effort, they still loved me even if they only lasted a night. Sluts.

"Shizuma-sama?"

It was bright enough for me to see Nagisa pop her red head from the covers. She fell asleep on her stomach, I had no idea how people could sleep like that.

"What time is it?" Before I could open my mouth she went on.

"Why are you up?"

It was my last day in school, my graduation day. I'd just ran off with Nagisa earlier today, and instead of going somewhere romantic we ended up sneaking into my room. A lot was happening, I couldn't sleep. My blood was still hot from last night, my head was still giddy, my heart was still rapidly pumping hot electric blood into my body. I felt so light, like that same hot blood had evaporated inside my skin from the heat. All I had on me was a skimpy night dress I wore to impress but I wasn't cold.

"I'm just looking at the snow…"

Nagisa lifted her weight onto her slender arms in front of her. I caught sight of her breasts again, they were bigger than I imagined and like I guessed she had small pink nipples, but I never would've guessed she'd like to have so much attention just for them when she had other parts I needed to get to. That made me remember the first time she was in my room, she was surprised by how good it felt to have your breasts touched (so was I the first time). Nagisa blinked, then blinked some more.

"But it's cold."

I looked back out the window, trying to bend down my smile.

"Oh…I thought you were just excited to see me."

I side glanced at Nagisa. Trying to compress laughter after seeing her glowing red cheeks, she was sitting up and had the duvet pulled up to her cheeks.

"Come back to bed…."

She complained, her voice muffled by the duvet. I dropped the night gown, I let its silkiness cascade down my body and onto the floor. Nagisa still had the duvet over her cheeks, but her eyes were half closed, staring at my bare form with intoxicated lust. God I loved innocent girls with no experience who were accidentally expressive in everyway possible. It was just too easy. I crawled onto the bed and lay down, Nagisa lay down too wrapping the duvet around me, cosier herself up to me. I kissed her fiery cheek and brushed passed her breasts on my way to grasping her shoulder in my hand, her head snapped back to my delight, I loved her soft, natural sounding moans. It was way better than those sluts who made huge exaggerated gasps, moans and body movements. Everything about this was so perfect. Nagisa was so cute and so Goddamn warm. I forgot how nice it was to wake up beside someone you love to a warm snuggle, especially when we were both still naked. I nuzzled into her neck and kissed every inch I could while being held tightly in her arms. Her breath was shallow. I gave her a soft peck on the lips. She wanted more, I could tell, but I pulled her head into the top of my chest instead and proceeded to get some more sleep. I was going to need it for my big day ahead.

"Shizuma?"

"Hmmm?" I could feel her breath against my neck, it created condensation making it moist.

"I can't breath."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Do I have to disclaim the rights of this story every chapter? Well if I do I don't own any of this, well except my own ideas thrown in there. It's strange, the schools on Astraea hill have the same grade system as mine. It's easier to write that way, I'm in fifth year where I'm from, the same as Chikaru, Amane, Kaname and Mommomi.

This chapter is written in Tamao's perspective. From now own as long as the name is above the writing you know who's taking, if you find it hard to cop on that is and because I'm used to writing like this. Enjoy and thank you for my first ever review meaticow. It's great to get feedback that fast and it's also great to be complimented lol =]

* * *

**Tamao**

I had this talent nobody knew about. It develops when you're as sensitive as I am. It's a way of dealing with pain and I've mastered it. The first thing you need is time and time alone which I haven't had yet since everyone was at my dorm for the tea party last night. The second thing you need is time away from the person who's hurting you which I hope I can manage even though we share the same dorm. The third thing you need is love or a new obsession. The last thing you need is poetry and something to preoccupy you, preferably not something school related. Something fun, like a good book, writing poetry and eating chocolate with a nice cup of tea. Basically the last step is to love and pamper yourself. You're upset and you're entitled to be upset. I was entitled to feel like this. Whenever I thought about it, which was a lot and I really couldn't help it, I'd get this empty feeling at the pit of my stomach. Like I was hungry but for something other than food. My insides would feel cold, my outsides would become clustered with hotness the emotions caused, preparing itself for more tears. I lay in bed, I really couldn't control my thoughts and my anger towards them. I wasn't angry at Nagisa, I was angry at Shizuma but at the same time I knew she needed Nagisa and I pitied her like I always used to. I was angry at Nagisa for not understanding what it meant to be an Etoile. She didn't know the story about Juliet and Juliet, if it wasn't for those girls Astraea hill wouldn't be the same. In short, the girls died for each other. The story got out and over time Astraea hill's schools got a name for themselves. Students who were also experiencing ridicule for their sexuality started to join. More and more came along, it was the place to be if you were attracted to girls. I remember I transferred in first year, in primary school when we were only twelve kids were laughing at this school. They heard about it themselves and they said there's was loads of lesbians in it. I knew I had to enrol in it after hearing it was made for me. My parents wanted me to go to a good school and this school had a great reputation. This school also had a different reputation they didn't know about and if they find out what does it matter? They had me in and out of boarding schools since I could go to school. I was independent enough to live by myself. I didn't even know them well enough to know how they'd react but if they reacted badly I was safe. Who knew school could be such a dream come through until you fall in love? It was all great, except for the fact you couldn't have a phone.

"Tamao-chan?"I wiped my eyes to the door opening and the whispering voice. I didn't need to see though, I already recognised her voice straight away. In fact every time I heard it my heart would skip a beat then thump irregularly. It was the girl who didn't know my feelings, who didn't know what it meant nowadays in this school to become Etoile. At least I hoped she didn't understand, because if she did she was insensitive to my feelings which Nagisa could never be.

"Good morning." I slipped out of bed, letting the warmth leave my body. I still felt a little sick and breathless, heart break had physical side effects, too. But I got up anyway and stood in the cold in front of Nagisa, she gave a weak smile and I tried one back.

"Good morning."

I said back, stroking heat back into my arms, shivering, not because of the coldness though but she'd never know that. I was going to ask her where she was but I didn't want to know. I looked down at the floor, I knew she was walking over to me, but I still looked down.

"Tamao-chan…"

"What's wrong?"

I asked scared of her closeness. She was standing opposite me then, only inches away from me. I looked up to Nagisa's smiling face and sad eyes, she looked flushed and she didn't smell like she usually did. She smelt like the greenhouse.

"Thank you Tamao-chan,so much.....I know you really wanted to be Etoile but you gave it up because you know how much Shizuma means to me. That was very kind and noble of you. Everyone's talking about how admirable it was. You have no idea how much I appreciate it,"

She sounded like she revised what she was saying. It wasn't like Nagisa to say something like that. I think Shizuma helped her plan what she was going to say which I appreciated even more and what she said proved she had no idea what I thought it meant to be Etoile.

"Tamao-chan's the greatest and the best friend Nagisa's ever had; is what I'm trying to say."

Nagisa smiled through saddened eyes. I smiled back, that sounded more like Nagisa.

"Nagisa...."

I blushed, trying to be modest. Then out of nowhere Nagisa threw her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"You're the best friend I've ever had."

She repeated.

"You're mine too Nagisa." Nagisa took a deep breath, still hugging me.

"I love you Tamao-chan."

"I love you too Nagisa."

Just not the way you love me.

"Come on, it's time to go down and get some eats."

Nagisa blushed.

"I already got breakfast, but I'll see you in class."

I nodded at her. Good, that was a good thing. That meant time away from her, class time doesn't count and then tomorrow everyone's off for the Christmas break. The sixth years are graduating then doing exams for the rest of our time left. This was going to be hard but easier than I imagined. Nagisa left and left me with another hug. I was used to hugging her briefly but when she held me like that it was horrible instead of nice. I had a shower and changed into my uniform then headed out for breakfast. The cafeteria was in a huge bustle, everyone was talking about what lay ahead today while I just searched for somewhere to sit. I saw Tsubomi and Yaya chatting away and I approached them. They suddenly shut up.

"Morning."

Yaya said in a goofy voice.

"Good morning Tamao-senpai, come sit with us."

Okay there's something seriously wrong, senpai? Tsubomi called me senpai? She never called anyone senpai and I didn't even go to her school. She never truly respected people from my school.

"Good morning you two, where's Hikari?"

They weren't fighting? They were together even though Hikari wasn't there? I looked at Yaya, she frowned indifferently and shrugged.

"Haven't seen her."

Yaya explained.

"Me neither…"

Tsubomi swirled her orange juice with a straw. I took a bite out of my toast and we sat in silence.

"That tea party was fun Tamao."

Tsubomi beamed at me.

"Thank you."

"Do you have tea for breakfast?"

Yaya asked, seemingly shocked.

"Lots of people do."

"But it's freezing outside, warm liquid will cool down in your system and it won't keep you warm at all."

I raised an eyebrow at Yaya.

"Yeah Tamao, you should take care of yourself."

What's with these two? Tsubomi got up to empty her tray.

"I better get to class."

"It's too early."

Yaya said.

"Not if you're a good, hard working student."

"Well then it's too early."

Tsubomi huffed, emptied her tray and walked away.

"Bye Tamao-senpai."

She only said goodbye to me.

"See you."

Yaya laughed and shook her head with fondness. They were getting along better last night, too. This was my first time I was alone with Yaya, I realised we never talked that much at all. We just regarded each other as friends. Well I regaraded her as a friend I just wish we talked more.

"So Suzumi-chan, you're coming to my place tonight. I decided to have a tea party there instead of you having to put it on by yourself again. It's our way of celebrating that we're still here in heaven and we're luckier than those sixth years."

I laughed and smiled.

"That sounds like fun, who else is going?"

"You, me, Tsubomi, Hikari, not Amane, maybe Nagisa but she'll be upset not celebrating. Tsubomi's friend Chiyo will be there,"

Friend?

"And those three little chicks from Lulim, in fact I've been thinking about inviting Chikaru over since her friends will be there and since she's hot but I don't know her that well at all. You know her right? How about you invite her? She's in fifth year, she loves this place so this would be a celebration to her."

Yaya had a smirk on her that cleared up any suspicions I had for what I thought was going on with her and Tsubomi.

"Of course, I'll ask her as soon as I see her."

Yaya grinned.

"Heh heh."

I finished off my toast and walked over to the bin to empty my tray.

"Sit back down for a second."

I sat obediently.

"As if class will be proper today, I'm only up at this time because Tsubomi doesn't like to be seen alone. Even though she's a loner, she's just insecure about it see. But anyway. There's no point in going to school today, we'll just be tidying up anyway and we're not allowed have a party even though we're splitting for the holidays. Do you actually want to tidy up? They don't take a roll call."

Did Yaya want to mitch with me?

"They might take a roll call in Miator."

Yaya grinned.

"People adore you in that school Tamao. I already got somebody to say yeah when they call out the roll call for you. They'll be doing it in the assembly, it's just too easy."

I felt my eyes snap open. She did that for me?

"Thank you. I've never skipped class before. What do you have planned?"

"Tamao-senpai, there is no class so this doesn't count. Now come on, let's get out of this kip, I'll show you now what's going down."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I don't own strawberry panic. This chapter is written in Yaya's percpective, sorry I forgot to mention she was one of the characters that would be doing that.

* * *

**Yaya**

I managed to get Suzumi to agree. So far so good. I knew exactly how she felt and she helped me out of my situation, her and Nagisa helped me and Hikari talk again.

"What about Tsubomi, didn't she go to class?"

I laughed inside.

"No, she pretended to go to class just in case you said no to the invitation. She didn't want you to think anything bad of her. I think she has a little crush on you."

Tamao blushed.

"Oh…"

"What do you think of her?"

"She's a bit young…."

"Don't you think she's pretty?"Tamao cleared her throat.

"She is very pretty."

"She's thirteen and you're fifteen. I don't see anything wrong with,"

Tamao went silent, she was still blushing.

"Well she's gone to get Chiyo and all for the party. We've got everything set up in the room, this will be great,"

Good, Tamao was still blushing, I had to push this further.

"Just be careful of Tsubomi's feelings if you don't like her, the truth is…."

I paused for dramatic affect.

"She told me how she felt."

Tamao bit her lip.

"What did she say?"She asked slowly.

"I asked her if she had someone she liked and she admitted it was you."

Tamao seemed very uncomfortable with this idea, I wasn't sure if that was a good or not.

"So just be mindful, she calls you senpai, I had to ask her to call me senpai but she never would."

"But Yaya…"

"Hmm, what?"

"I always thought you liked Tsubomi…."

Tamao swallowed.

"Nope."

I replied quickly to reassure her. We finally arrived at my door. I unlocked it to reveal a room already prepared for the party. This was going to be a different than the tea parties before. There was a glass bottle in the middle of the table, I was hoping Tamao would see it. Now I had to figure out how to get things on the go.

"I'll prepare a few more will you go look for Chikaru and invite her? Maybe Tsubomi hasn't,"

For some reason she just wouldn't invite Chikaru no matter how much I asked her.

"You wouldn't mind doing that favour?"

Tamao hesitated.

"What if she's in class?""She's in the meeting with the student council presidents. Wait outside the conference room. She's not needed for anything today so this might just work."

Tamao nodded. She looked determined.

"I'll be right back."

Good girl. I could feel my body burn up with excitement already.

**Tamao**

"Yes Tamao-chan?"

I made sure to take Chikaru somewhere no-one else was. I had no idea how to ask her.

"Well, Yaya's throwing a party and since you're not busy today…I mean if you're not busy today you're invited.""Oh, where is it, what time?"

Chikaru smiled cheerfully.

"It's in her dorm and it's starting soon."

Chikaru furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is it because there's no proper classes?"

She smiled again

"That sounds like fun."

Phew.

"Yeah we're celebrating that we're still in the school."

Chikaru giggled.

"And you don't even go to Lulim."I didn't understand what she meant.

"You coming?"Chikaru nodded. We didn't talk on the way, but it wasn't awkward. We knocked on the door gently when we arrived. There were no sisters in the strawberry dorms. I couldn't believe how easy this was.

"Yaya got someone to say yes for you when they call the roll."

I explained before I went in. I wasn't sure if it was true though but Chikaru was happy to come along. All the girls were in the room. Chikaru was happy to see Remon, Kizuna and Kagome were all there. Everyone said there hellos, I kept my eyes to myself. I never had someone have a crush on me before. It was weird. I mustered up courage and glanced at the pink I saw in the corner of my eye. The tall pink-haired girl was looking at me, she looked away quickly, her cheeks turning the colour of her hair. I couldn't believe she liked me.

"Let's get this party started!"

Yaya shouted, Tsubomi shushed her and I laughed at Tsubomi. She blushed and smiled at me. She was really cute….I started to get butterflies flapping in my stomach, not the bad kind I used to get when I was around Nagisa, not the nervous type. I wondered how Nagisa was, I had to find her to tell her that I wasn't going to the graduation ceremony just in case she thought I was. I was going to be here for the day and most of the night.

"Girlies, do you know what this bottle's for?"

Everyone's attention was brought to the bottle in the middle of the table. I didn't blush often but I felt hotness creeping onto my cheeks, I was probably blushing. I glanced at Tsubomi, she was already looking at me again.

"Well you're all going to have to wait for longer, ha-ha."

Yaya announced. While I was watching Tsubomi I saw Yaya and Tsubomi exchange looks. They both had mischievous looks on their faces.

"I'm not sure if I'll be playing that."

Chikaru explained. I looked at her, she was looking at the ground. Was she not…?

"Why not?"She smiled sweetly.

"That would make me a cougar wouldn't it?"

We laughed.

"I know how you feel."

"How?"

I looked over at Tsubomi, she was poking Kagome's bear's nose.

"I asked you a question!"

She was getting feisty with the Oshibaru. I smiled to myself.

"Oh I see."

Chikaru winked at me. Before I could tell her she had the wrong idea she went on. It's not possible to get over love that fast.

"Well, see I'm the oldest here, the three youngest here are in first year, there's a chance of the bottle landing on them."

Chikaru looked at Kagome holding her bear up to Tsubomi muttering something, Chiyo being offered some cookies by Yaya and Tsubomi having a conversation with a bear.

"Well then we can always change the rules that if you get them you can spin the bottle again. Plus it's truth or dare right? It doesn't always have to be a kiss."

Chikaru nodded.

"I suppose. I don't want to be a bad influence on the other's either. Even though Remon and Kizuna are already kissing and stuff."

She looked at me with a sly look on her face.

"So who do you want to get?"

She asked.

"Well if the dare is kiss and Yaya's the one daring me, you know since you can guess that's what she'll dare, I don't think I'll do it."

"Then that's no fun. Come on, if you really had to who would you kiss?"

What was up with all the awkward moments today?

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

Chikaru leaned forward.

"I saw you looking at her earlier, it's obvious she likes you,"

I gulped, Chikaru, the prettiest girl in Lulim was whispering in my ear.

"Look at her now, she can't stand me whispering in your ear."

I looked at Tsubomi, she was looking out the window angrily. She wasn't even looking though, was she talking about someone else? Chikaru giggled.

"I really hope you get each other today."

After about three hours of talking, hanging around and hiding every time we heard noise outside (which was fun) Yaya drew our attention to the glass bottle again.

"Now everybody, since we're being so daring today, since we're having so much fun being so _daring_ I thought we may as well take this a step forward. If you don't want to play you can go back to school."

Talk about peer pressure. Chikaru already discussed the rules with Yaya but just to spice things up Yaya made the rule that if Chikaru got a first year she could spin it again, it didn't matter if she got a second year. Chikaru was a bit nervous about that but I've played this game before, you can simply say no.

"Is that okay with everyone?"

Yaya asked, everyone nodded, everyone was shy about it.

"Right get around the table."

Kagome put her teddy on the table and I was trying my best not to laugh.

"Okay, I'll spin it. This is seven minutes in heaven spin the bottle, is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone seemed to want to play but there was a heavy tension filling the cold air around us.

"Eh…Yaya-chan we don't really want to play."

Remon admitted, Kizuna clinging to her arm looking scared.

"Well if you don't want to play you can go to school. But if you get anyone other than each other then that doesn't count either. I'm not changing anymore rules. If you do get each other you have to kiss in front of all of us though."

Tsubomi slapped Yaya's shoulder.

"Stop being such a perv!"

"My game my rules."

She looked around, nobody was complaining. I think everyone actually wanted to play this. Yaya looked at me. She grinned then spun the bottle. It spun around three times then it finally stopped at Chiyo. Chiyo blushed, I could see her tense up a little. Yaya smirked at her and spun the bottle again chuckling as she did so. The bottle spun around quickly but stopped quickly on Chikaru. Yaya sighed and spun it again.

"Sorry."

Chikaru laughed. Yaya laughed too and spun again then a knocking came at the door.

"If she knocks three times it's Hikari, the door's locked anyway."

Yaya whispered. Two more knocks came to the door and Yaya shot up. She opened the door swiftly and pulled Hikari in. Yaya seemed over excited about all this. Hikari sat beside Yaya.

"Hi everybody."

The shy blonde whispered bashfully. We all whispered "heys" and "hi" back.

"Okay, we have to find a partner for Chiyo."

Yaya went straight back to spinning the bottle. This time it landed on Kizuna. Yaya smirked and Kizuna sighed. She looked at Remon.

"If you don't do it you'll have to go to school."

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"Because they don't want to play spin the bottle the ordinary way."

Who knew Yaya could be so mean?

Remon looked down while Kizuna wrapped her arms around her neck. They submerged themselves into a deep kiss. As soon as the kiss started I looked away. But I could feel Yaya's eyes on me.

"Everybody has to watch."

When Yaya said that they stopped.

"Is that it?"

Yaya asked. Kizuna smiled and nodded but Remon looked kind of angry. Yaya, still facing them, spun round the bottle without looking. I looked at Tsubomi quickly, she was beside Hikari looking quite nervous, her pink cheeks were glowing. It landed on Tsubomi, Yaya turned and smirked at her. The dark-haired girl spun the bottle again. It landed on Hikari this time. This game really wasn't working out but Yaya seemed to keep her cool.

"Sorry Tsubomi, I, I, eh.."

Tsubomi's eyes saddened, everyone knew she liked Hikari before.

"Well if Amane was here you could get off the hook but, you'll have to play the game and give Tsubomi a peck on the lips."

Yaya stated. Tsubomi's eyes widened.

"Either that or go to school."

Hikari took a deep breath.

"I really wouldn't want to go to school, so…"

Since she was right beside her she leaned her head to the side. Tsubomi looked frightened, her big, amber, doe eyes blinked. She took a deep breath and braced herself. Hikari pecked her gently on the lips. She didn't close her eyes but Tsubomi did. She seemed breathless afterwards, her cheeks growing a darker shade of pink. Yaya spun the bottle as soon as the kiss was over. It landed on Chikaru, she spun it again and it landed on herself.

"Now finally we can play this game properly,"

She played it cool even though I knew she liked her. She acted indifferent.

"Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven before?" Chikaru shook her head and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"We'll go into the bathroom."

Yaya stood up. I didn't know what to make of this situation, I didn't even think Chikaru had this side, this vulnerable side. A side where she'd give into the temptation of being alone with a pretty girl.

"Tsubomi has the timer."

When the door was closed behind them the room was silent.

"Hikari, will you do the honours?"

Tsubomi asked, why couldn't she do it? Hikari took the bottle in her hand. She spun it but if fell off the table. She went to pick it up.

"Is there something inside this?"

Tsubomi shrugged.

"We couldn't get the cap open so we don't know."

"I'll just tear this wrapping off then, I want see what's inside it."

Hikari smiled, but Tsubomi looked at her with a serious expression.

"Don't bother,"

Tsubomi said quickly.

"Just spin it, I don't want to listen to those to kissing in there, I'm right beside the door."

Whoa, I never imagined Chikaru kissing someone before. Hikari gave it a better spin this time, it landed on me. Now I knew what it felt like, my heart started thumping. I looked at everyone around me. I didn't want to do this but I kind of did. But it was my first kiss (Sort of). I looked at Chiyo, I really didn't want it to land on her, then Tsubomi, she was glancing at me every five seconds, then I looked at Kagome, I didn't want to kiss a bear, then I looked at Hikari, I didn't want her to peck me. Maybe Kizuna and Remon could kiss again. Hikari spun it, my heart thumped faster. It spun around quickly then slowed down, I thought it landed on Chiyo, but just for a second, then it landed permanently on Tsubomi, it was strange how it suddenly turned on her. There was an awkward silence in the room. Tsubomi peeked at me then stood up.

"There's still a closet there."

Tsubomi's voice was calm, her face still serious but I heard a quiet quiver in her voice. Everyone seemed to watch in interest. They did the same with everyone else so far though. My heart was pounding so hard and fast it was extremely uncomfortable. My skin felt hot and clammy, I felt hot and clammy.

"H-Hikari can you keep the time for all of us?"

Tsubomi stuttered

"Of course I can. I know how to as well."

Hikari wasn't silent like the rest, she smiled pleasantly. I just sat there, I felt frozen in my seat, leaving Tsubomi standing there awkwardly. This was my first kiss (kind of), did I really want it to be like this?

"Are you coming?"

I stood up and realized how dizzy and light headed I felt. I had no idea how I was feeling. Tsubomi opened the closet door to prying eyes. I came in beside her, there wasn't much room in the closet.

"Seven minutes in Narnia."

Tsubomi joked and everyone laughed. Hikari closed the door for us. My body froze up as soon as it was submerged in darkness. I felt a hand lightly touch my cheek, she could find me in the dark. Had she done this before? I sat back into the clothes behind me, noticing the silence outside. I could feel Tsubomi kneeling up on the other side. She moved closer, I parted my legs so she could be up against me and then I realised just how much I wanted this. I wanted her to kiss me. I was so comfortable up against the clothes, she felt warm and soft against me. She kissed me on the cheek. I never saw myself as being submissive before, maybe she was just dominant, which I was really enjoying. She leaned forward, placing her lips against my ears.

"Can I kiss you?"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and moved closer, as close as she could. I was backed up against the side of the wardrobe completely now.

"Mmmm."I managed, I hoped she knew it was meant to be a yes. She slowly made her way closer to me, her face was hovering over mine. I think she was trying to tease me. She was so close to my lips, even the closeness made my body heat up. She was so close I could she her lips part, they brushed off mine, my lips were so tingly, I never realised it with my own touch. I needed her to close the kiss. Then she closed her lips over mine, they were warmer and wetter than I'd expected. I was actually kissing her. She moaned lightly. She broke the kiss, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Don't stop…."I whispered sounding desperate. I was short of breath, both of us were breathing in sync. My body wouldn't cool down. She moved in again, quicker this time. She broke away and turned her head to the other side and kissed me then again. I stroked her long, silky hair. My fingers just slid through it. She was moving faster now, pecking lightly and quickly. She licked my lips, my heart skipped a beat.

"Open your lips."

She whispered, her voice was tantalising. I had no idea what she was talking about. I parted my lips and she locked hers into mine. Then out of instinct I opened my mouth, she slid her tongue into it. She deepened the kiss with her warm tongue. Her tongue was actually inside my mouth and I didn't know what to do with mine. I just let her do what she was doing and it felt right to react by moving my tongue against her's. She went from slow and passionate to quick, she deepened the kiss as much as she could, she pressed herself against me as much as she could, moving against me, she could barely stay still. I just pulled her into me tighter. Tsubomi broke away to a noise outside.

"Hi Nagisa."

The group said in unison.

She came? Tsubomi kissed my cheek again, she cuddled up against me.

"Time isn't up yet."

She said seductively. Her body was so warm, so soft. This, all this, was better than I imagined. Imagine what it would be like if it was someone I loved. Imagine I got to hold Nagisa this close, that she'd send these shivers up my body, that she'd whispered things seductively in my ear, that we'd French kiss, that my body would get this hot. Imagine if this is with someone I just like. Then I started to not like it, Tsubomi proceeded kissing me. I didn't like it once I started to pretend.

"Where's Tamao-chan?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I don't own Sp.

Sorry for the simplistic writing style. This is just a filler really, I didn't want to write about a boring graduation so it was better talking about a party. Emotions are really running high though when Yaya allows the girls to explore their feelings.

* * *

**Nagisa**

Nobody would answer me. Everyone sat around a low table like usual, except Kizuna, Remon, Kagome and Chikaru were here. Chikaru's cheeks were red, Yaya's hair was messy, Hikari was holding a red bottle, Chiyo was eating a stupid rice cake, Kagome was staring at me, Remon was looking at the closet, Kizuna was looking at Remon. Where were Tamao and Tsubomi? I sat down at the table to join them, beside Chikaru.

"So, what's going on?"

Chikaru began to explain.

"There's no class today so we decided to come here and have a quiet party. How did Shizuma's and Miyuki's ceremony go?"

I thought about Shizuma, getting that certificate thingy, then the mass. It was boring and I was trying not to cry. I didn't know how to describe it to Chikaru in front of everyone.

"Shizuma was the only one who didn't cry."Chikaru giggled.

"And Miyuki? Was she the only one bawling?"

"No actually."

"That's odd."

Everyone went silent after that little bit of conversation. I was going to ask for some cake but instead I asked.

"Where's Tamao-chan?"The others fell silent again. Yaya grinned.

"Don't tell me she went to class."

That would explain Tsubomi's absence, too.

"Oshibaru knows."

I looked at Kagome holding Oshibaru on the table.

"Where?" I laughed, asking again, sounding silly.

"She's hiding in the closet."

Was that supposed to be some kind of joke? Then I heard a bang in the closet. I stood up.

"Wait…"

Hikari picked up a devise and studied it, what was going on? I went onto the closet anyway. Why was Tamao hiding from me? I grasped the door knob.

"Nagisa, what are you doing?"Yaya asked, concerned.

"Why is Tamao hiding on me?"I swung the door open.

"I found y-"

Tamao's hair was down, just like it was when she slept. Her long sapphire hair was messy, her tie was undone, her face was completely pink, she was breathing heavy, looking at me with a guilty expression, her violet eyes were swimming with an emotion I didn't recognise. I'd never seen it before, Tamao never had to be guilty for anything. She was a mess, I'd never seen her like this before, but worse of all she had a first year in between her legs, she was holding her so tight. I looked at Tsubomi, her eyebrows were knitted together, but her eyes were wide, her lips were pursed. Was she angry or shocked or confused? I didn't care. I slowly closed the door and let them do whatever the hell they were doing. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Nagisa!"

Yaya shouted after me when I ran out of the room. Why was everyone else so silent? Why was she always the only one speaking? What has gotten into everyone? I felt so angry tears burned my eyes. I only came here for Tamao before I went to back to Shizuma. I only wanted to say I was there before I slept in Shizuma's dorm again.

**Yaya**

I felt terrible, I felt ruthless but the end justifies the means. Everyone secretly wanted this, just no-one would voice their opinion. Things turned out better than I expected, although I can't believe Tsubomi made the bottle land on Hikari that time. I probably looked like a bitch but I needed Tamao to be happy, Tsubomi gets crushes on all her upperclassmen, when I found out she liked Tamao I thought this was perfect. Tamao needed to get over Nagisa, Tsubomi needed to get over Hikari. I was playing cupid rather ruthlessly but I needed to. I stuck to my plan, Tamao didn't deserve any of this. Ever since I read her diary that time me and Nagisa were curious and she said what it takes for her to get over love I've stuck to this plan. I didn't need her going through what I went through. Plus, I needed some loving, too. Chikaru definitely liked me kissing her, I became breathless again just thinking about it. I swallowed down hard, I had to put on a poker face if I was going to get Chikaru. I needed someone and she was perfect. Hikari glanced at me, her sad eyes looked questioning.

"You okay?"I asked. She nodded. Now all I needed was Kagome to come out of her shell. I held the magnet under the table.

"Aren't we going to tell them time's up?"

Kizuna asked.

"Come on, they're having too much fun."

"But Nagisa seemed upset, I don't think she knew what was going on."

Remon added.

"Why was she so upset?"

Chiyo asked, seeming upset herself.

"Because, she thought Tamao was hiding on her? I don't know...."

I responded to the annoying questions. I looked Kagome's blank expression. Okay, she had no idea what was going on, good. She was extremely socially anxious, I needed to help her. Chikaru told me in the bathroom she didn't want Kagome playing, she said Kagome may not seem like it but she's extremely intelligent she's just innocent. She asked me if it landed on her to make sure she didn't end up alone with someone for seven minutes. She said she was trying her best in every way to help her out of her shell so why would I do that? She told me Kagome had selective mutism, a disorder where you get too scared around people and you just can't talk no matter how hard you try. Chikaru got her to use an old teddy in her room that she had since she was a baby and that if she couldn't talk the bear could talk for her. Chikaru said it was the closest she'd get to the little blonde talking.

"Hikari, spin the bottle."

She was just like us, there was nothing different about Kagome. We had to stop treating her like a child. Hikari spun the bottle. I didn't do this before, it looked hard to do. I needed Tsubomi. As the bottle started spinning I thought about Tsubomi. I didn't think she couldn't resist temptation, maybe she gives into her feelings a little more than I gave credit for. This was going so well even after Nagisa came they continued. Was it a full moon cause everyone was acting weird. Maybe that's what happens when everyone's so love shy then this opportunity comes up. The bottle was spinning for ages. Then it slowed down, I started spinning it slowly with my magnet and then stopped at Kagome. Chikaru's alarming look caught my eye.

"Spin it again."

I asked Hikari.

"Yaya…."

Chikaru looked at me with an expression that said "what the hell are you doing?".

This time I had it land on Hikari. Kagome was just like the rest of us, she shouldn't be treated any differently. She just shouldn't be at whatever Tsubomi and Tamao are at....Hikari sighed so that it wasn't obvious. Kagome shifted uncomfortably. Her scared expression was telling, her teal eyes didn't know where to look. She grabbed her bear quickly and lifted up to Hikari face slowly. Hikari pecked her bear.

"Hikari, give her a kiss!"

I complained. Hikari looked at me with a disgusted expression, Chikaru was probably looking at me the same way.

"Who does Kagome want to kiss?"

I asked. Kagome's wide eyes softened. She looked at Chiyo, I knew it!

"Kagome, you don't have to kiss anybody."

I said, in the softest voice I could. Nobody complained, everyone understood. But we had to give her the option. Maybe she didn't even like girls, my guess was she was asexual but that's only a guess. It wouldn't be right to bet my life on it.

"Oshibaru doesn't want to go to school."

Her tender voice explained. She understood what was going on.

"Well there's only a half an hour left of school. You don't have to go to school, you don't have to kiss anybody but since you got Hikari, you can choose who you want to kiss. What do you want to do Kagome?"

Kagome held her bear close, she looked around at everyone at the table.

"Oshibaru wants to go into the closet."

"No Kagome!"

"Chikaru, calm down, let her do what she wants."

Chikaru wasn't happy with me, not at all.

"Do you want to go with someone?"

Kagome nodded, she pointed at Chikaru. I held my laughter in. This was good, this was really good. I was getting through to the girl.

"Does Kagome want to…kiss Chikaru?"

Kagome looked at everyone around her, focusing on her. She nodded her head slowly. She had to be the most adorable first year in the history of Astraea hill. From looking at Chikaru I could guess that she didn't want to even peck her.

"She's only twelve, I'm sixteen,"

Chikaru explained.

"Let's stop playing this game."

I shook my head.

"Chikaru, if you're going to reject her at least do it to her face."

Chikaru stood up, walked over to me and grabbed my hand. She dragged me into the bathroom again. When we got in we heard sobbing outside. Poor Kagome…

"Yaya, stop this nonsense. I know what you're up to, I know you're rigging this and that was okay with me. Until Nagisa got hurt, until Hikari had to cheat on Amane."

Chikaru looked serious.

"It's okay Kagome."

We heard from the outside

"It was only a peck Chikaru."

Chikaru shook her head.

"It lasted at least three seconds, both of them were glowing after it, it's not right,"

I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. Hikari liked kissing Tsubomi?

"And Kagome, she's not even thirteen yet, she's still a child."

I went to open my mouth but Chikaru wasn't finished ranting.

"Nagisa ran out of here Yaya."

"Nagisa can't walk, she has to run everywhere."

I sighed inwardly.

"Chikaru…Give her a peck, she deserves to be treated like the rest of us."

Chikaru looked cross, I'd never seen her look that angry, only when she was playing Carmen.

"What? She deserves to experience unrequited love? To have a fling with someone she cares about when she wants so much more? She deserves to have her heart broken in so many ways imaginable to human mind only ten times worse then anyone can comprehend unless they experience it? She doesn't deserve any of that, she's a good kid."

A fling when she wants so much more? My heart fluttered when she said that.

"We all were good kids, we all have to grow up sometime though."

"She's still a kid Yaya. Her first love, her first kiss, they should be with someone she cares about, who cares about her."

Chikaru glared at me, her cheeks were red again.

"You want so much more?"

Her cheeks grew an even darker shade of red.

"And what?"

"You wouldn't even let me touch your boobs."Chikaru rolled her eyes.

"More importantly you're still a child."

She turned to leave, I reached out and grasped her shoulder.

"What do you want now?"

"What are you going to do about Kagome?"

I asked.

"I'm taking her back to her dorm now, along with the other two. What are you going to do with Nagisa? What if she has feelings for Tamao just stronger ones for Shizuma? What if seeing that made her jealous and made her realise she could have feelings for both? She doesn't need that burden. What are you going to do about Hikari? She obviously has feelings for you."

"Obviously? Really?"

"You and Tsubomi from what I can see, you can like more than one person you know?"

"But you can only love one person."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've tried it."

"You're a child, you wouldn't know any better."

Chikaru hurried away, like a mother with her three kids. She left me standing in the bathroom. Tamao and Tsubomi were finally out, they were looking at me along with everyone else. My chance with Chikaru flew out the window. I knew I would've been so happy with her.

**Tamao**

Why was Nagisa so upset? It was probably because she had no idea what was going on. After Nagisa closed the door again Tsubomi said something that really hit home.

"She's running away from you again."

She whispered, stroking my cheek. I really couldn't resist her and she was only thirteen. It felt like she was older than me. But Nagisa's expression was stuck in my head, she looked at me like I was slaughtering babies or something. I didn't understand why but I wasn't throwing away my shot at love. I started thinking about me and Tsubomi being together. I couldn't stop then. This was exactly what I needed to get over Nagisa quicker. I had no idea what was going on with Chikaru, I wasn't even listening, I was lost in a deep passionate kiss. I had no idea why nobody stopped us either, the time had to have run out, we must've been in there for thirty minutes straight. But when we came out Chikaru was walking out with the other Lulim girls. Yaya was standing in the bathroom looking bitterly at her. Hikari and Chiyo were sitting there indecisive. Yaya took a deep sigh. She sat down at the table again.

"We're all attracted to girls right? We shouldn't hide it. If you like someone, you should go for it because if you don't take the risk you take an even bigger one. Everyone deserves a shot at love, that's all I was trying to do."

Yaya sighed again. It was only me, Tsubomi, Hikari and Chiyo. I'm sure none of us had Yaya explain her motives to us like that before. I thought everyone was going to be silent but Hikari spoke up.

"Do you love Chikaru then?"

Yaya never answered her, she lay her head down on the table. I looked at Hikari, she looked devastated but she always did even if she looked at little sad because had such sad eyes.

"And Tsubomi, do you love Tamao?"

I knew she didn't love me but I looked at her, waiting for an answer. I never had someone love me before…

"Do you love me then? You kissed me for longer than just a peck!"

Hikari's eyes shot away from Tsubomi. I'd never seen Hikari like this before.

"I just don't think this game was a good idea." Hikari looked flushed.

"I have to go now, please excuse me."

Chiyo stood up and bowed. She walked briskly out the door.

"Some party that was." Yaya moaned.

"I better get going, too."

I said quickly, I couldn't stand the atmosphere any longer. I fixed myself some more and headed out the door.

"Thanks for having me Yaya."

Yaya looked up from where she was resting her head.

"I hope you had a good time."

I looked down at Tsubomi.

"I had a great time, I just need to find Nagisa."

I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, she had such a sweet smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I don't own strawberry panic.

* * *

**Tamao**

My head was still light, but my jaws weren't sore. I could've gone for longer, I didn't know kissing could last so long, I didn't know it felt like that. It was easier than I thought as well. Although Tsubomi knew what she was doing which is a little scary. I wondered if I hadn't been kissing someone who knew what they were doing would I be any good? Tsubomi said I was good. I twisted my door handle and floated into my dorm, thinking about Tsubomi's pretty blushing face. I loved her blushing face. I could've guessed Nagisa wasn't going to be there. I hated being alone again. I turned on the light, surprised to see my poetry diary in a different place than last time. It was lying in the middle of my desk. This happened before. I sighed. My poetry and thoughts went into that, I hoped it was Chiyo tidying around. I went over to my desk, I had rhyming lines running through my head all about my first proper kiss and the excitement of having a body so close to mine, it felt so good to hold somebody like that. I had to write down all my thoughts while they were fresh and still pulsing. I opened up my diary, there was a page inside it. Nagisa must've known it was the first place I'd go to and left a note behind.

_Dear Tamao,_

_I'm sorry for running away, I was just shocked you were having sex in a closet. I didn't think you were like that._

I stopped reading for a second to chuckle to myself. She thought I was having sex?

_It's just that you're my best friend and you wouldn't like to see me like that either, right? But it's not only that. I don't like Tsubomi, she's mean to me and makes fun of me all the time and calls me a child for liking sweets. She got really angry when I saw you two making whoopee in the closet._

Making whoopee?

_She hates me Tamao. Please don't go out with her anymore. Anyway, we'll talk about it again, right? I hope so because I'm staying in Shizuma's tonight. It's her last day here and I won't see her for a while. I need to spend this time with her, I'm really sorry. I wanted to go to the party but Tsubomi hates my guts and she scares me. One time she slapped my hand when I tried to take a biscuit from Hikari's plate. She's really mean Tamao._

_Yours best friend_

_Nagisa_

I smiled to myself as I read it, Nagisa was so dumb sometimes. But I didn't want to end anything between me and Tsubomi. Two knocks sounded on my door. Was it Nagisa?

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal the tall first year in her cashmere sweater, blue shirt underneath with her Spican tie and short Spican skirt. I shoved the note back into the diary. What was she doing here? Tsubomi put her hand on her hip, she was frowning, with her eyebrow raised. What did I do?

"What's wrong?"

She closed the door behind her, still looking pissed off.

"That was just a stupid game, wasn't it?"

No…Not to me.

"W-what do you mean?" Was she clarifying that she only kissed me because of the game? I felt my heart sink before I even knew.

"Is Nagisa here?"

"No.."

Tsubomi cracked a smile.

"You look so scared Tamao-onee sama,"

Onee sama?

"I don't like playing games. Do you?"

She said, looking angry again, placing her hand on her hip again. I shook my head. She walked over to me at my diary.

"What's this?"

I closed it up quickly.

"Nothing."

"Okay,"

Thank God.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Oh God. My heart thumped begging me to say yes.

"Nagisa's not here right?"

I looked up at Tsubomi, she still kept a confident composure.

"I have no roommate so…"

But she was nervous, I could see her lip tremble slightly. I thought about me then, lonely young me in first year.

"Of course."

I said, remembering how alone I was, imagining how happy I'd be if this happened to me. Tsubomi lit up.

"I'm just going to get my stuff."

I didn't know Tsubomi was alone like me. I'd try my best to make her world happy like I wished someone did with me.

**Yaya**

Tsubomi was glowing all day today. I wonder how she must've been feeling. I was still thinking about that kiss with Chikaru, I felt like Tsubomi did now but it wore off quickly and now I was gutted. That's the second chance I blew with someone beautiful. But at least I didn't love her. Tsubomi was in a fluster gathering her things.

"Yaya?"

"Mm?"

"Should I wear these?"

She showed me a lacy, pink lingerie set.

"You're way too young to be wearing that stuff, how did you find it in your size?"

Tsubomi's smile dropped.

"I'm tall and they're bigger than they look in my uniform."

Maybe Tsubomi had more going for her than I thought. She was rich, pretty, confident and now sexy enough to seduce someone in fourth year. But I didn't like it.

"You're too young to be sleeping around."

Tsubomi untied her tie and peeled her sweater off. I checked to see if her breasts were "bigger than I thought they were".

"I'm not sleeping around, I want to make love with Tamao."

So it _was_ her intentions?

"Tsubomi, I haven't even gone that far and I'm nearly fifteen and I don't see anything wrong with that. You're only thirteen. You're not emotionally ready get involved with someone like this. You might regret it, too."

Tsubomi definitely gave into her feelings more than I thought she did. I thought she'd be more disciplined and she'd think with her head over her heart. She must've been a secret hopeless romantic. She never said anything back.

"How do you feel about Tamao. How can you "make love" without loving her?"

"Maybe I do."

Yeah, she was definitely too immature for this.

"I think, Tsubomi, you might just be in love with love not Tamao. What about just yesterday? You couldn't even look at Hikari and Amane together and now you're saying you love Tamao."

Tsubomi considered what I was saying, but then her face turned in a scowl.

"Stop looking at me, I'm trying to get changed!"

I turned my back to her.

"How far did you go with her already? I mean, you were in there for such a long time."

I really didn't want to know. I think I know how Chikaru felt about Kagome, she was so protective of her, of her innocence. But I _needed _to know.

"We just kissed. I didn't want her moaning in the closet. I'm really good you know?"

Arrogant little….

"No and I don't want to know either._ Ever_."

"Good, because me and you are never going to happen anyway."

With that Tsubomi slammed the door behind her. What was her deal? Great I wasn't going to be able to sleep thinking about Hikari, losing my chance with Chikaru and Tsubomi being a little slut.

**Tamao**

I changed into my pyjamas and waited for Tsubomi to return. When she did she didn't have anything, she was just in a pair of pyjamas.

"Hello."

My heart jumped into my throat before I could say hi back so I smiled quickly. Tsubomi's cheeks were still pink, her blushing face made me weak. She'd taken out her headband for once, her rosette locks were free now, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing lime green pyjamas. She came closer to me, my head was filling with images of her without them. I tried to clear my mind. Why did I always do this? Flashing images of her moving erotically, of her breathing and gasping. I felt every cell in my body turn puce, my body wasn't just hot anymore, it burned. My heart was pounding lightly, my hands were getting sweaty. I cleared my throat, I tried to clear my gutter mind. I had to control myself. When she reached me she didn't wrap her arms around me, she just leaned up against me. She smelt like cherries. I sniffed her hair, she smelt _so_ good.

"I love to be held by Tamao-onee sama."

I loved holding her.

"Which bed are we sleeping in?"

"It's too early to sleep."

Tsubomi grinned.

"You're so cute Tamao, you know what I mean."

Wait, I didn't know what she meant. Tsubomi got up on her tippy-toes to whisper in my ear.

"I mean, which bed will we be sleeping together in?"

She licked inside my ear when she finished whispering. I really liked how she licked my ear, but I still didn't get what she meant.

"My bed?"

Tsubomi's eyes half closed. She breathed out.

"Get in."

She whispered seductively.

"Now?"

"Please."

She begged. Tsubomi was a little weird. I sat down on my bed. She jumped onto my lap surprising me. We started to kiss again. I missed her taste already. I missed her soft moans. She broke away, I didn't miss when she did that.

"Lie down, get under the covers."

Yay, we were going to kiss just like last time. It was nice to relax into my warm covers and duvet, you never realise how tired your bones are until you rest them either. Tsubomi closed my curtains. She hurried back to the bed. She crawled in from the side under the covers. She threw her leg over my side and got on top of me.

"_Tsubomi_!"

She just chuckled lightly and stroked my cheek. My head staring filling again, the feeling of her pressed against me earlier was too much, this was worse. Do girls get on top of each other to have sex? Oh God, I shouldn't even be thinking about that. Tsubomi unbuttoned my first button.

"What are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing."

She said angrily, unbuttoning the next button. I tried to slip up so I could sit up but she pulled me down.

"Come on Tamao I know you want this."

She unbuttoned the third button. But I wanted to see _her_ naked. She kept going until she reached the bottom. She kissed me again, while she did so she started trying to take my unbuttoned pyjama top off. I let her, if she wanted to see my bra that bad, but that's as far as I was taking it, even though the images in my head wouldn't stop, going this fast would stop ever experiencing those images. Tsubomi smiled, I glanced down to see if everything was okay.

"You have a beautiful torso. I still remember that bikini you wore on Summer holidays."

I felt my cheeks burn again. Tsubomi put her left hand on my hip, she moved it up, her touch felt so good. She reached just under my breast and grinned.

"Stop Tsubomi."

I said firmly, she stopped.

"Stop playing games."

Her eyes widened for a second.

"Games?"

I cleared my throat.

"I want a relationship with you."

Tsubomi looked down.

"That's no fun, I thought you were a perv."

How flattering….

"So, what do you want?"

"A relationship."

Yes!

I took a hold of the back of her neck and pulled her into my chest. The rest of her came down, she lay down on top of me. She wasn't on her hands and knees anymore but I could handle her light weight on top of me. I stroker her hair from her crown, to right down her back were it ended.

"Let's just stay like this, this is nice."

I whispered in her ear. She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head.

"I like anyone touching or whispering into my ears."

How could I take this? She was just too cute and she was _mine_? I squeezed her tight and breathed in her cherry scent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I don't own Tamao or Chikaru or Yaya or Shizuma or Nagisa or Kagome =[ or any of sp but try to enjoy anyway. I promise there won't be much Amane which was the maker's of sp's idea, so I can give you that at least. Oj! Heh. The proper story's going to start kicking in now. Oh and can anyone tell me if I got the nun's name right? I looked it up on wikipedia because I forgot it but I don't remember that name ever coming up.

* * *

**Tamao**

I fell asleep in my bra with a first year on top of me, I never would've seen myself in this situation last week.

"Tsubomi?"

"Mmm?"

She was still sleepy, how cute!

I tickled her ribs and she giggled. Oh my God…I was going to have a heart attack from all this cuteness.

"Can I ask you something? It's been on my mind"

"Mm-hm"

"Was yesterday with me your first kiss?"

Tsubomi looked up, resting her head on the v of my chest. She kissed my chin. I didn't get to see her sleeping face....

"No, but it was my best kiss.""

Was your first kiss Yaya?"

Tsubomi laughed.

"_No_! it was with somebody else."

"Oh yeah you kissed Hikari before me"

"No…"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, you obviously had your first kiss, too. Who was your's with?"

Nagisa, but she was asleep. So, nobody, but I was really flattered she thought I was "obviously" kissing someone before.

"Doesn't matter."

Suddenly Tsubomi jumped, she was frightened by a knock on the door. I gave her a soft squeeze. Who was it anyway? Did I lock the door? The knob turned and as the door was opening I felt stupid for not locking it.

"Tamao-chan?"

I heard her sweet voice before I saw her standing at the door, wearing her everyday clothes. I forgot today was the day we went home for Christmas. Nagisa realised I was holding Tsubomi in my arms. Her eyes got bigger, her mouth hung lose and her eyebrows hit her hairline.

"Uh, sorry Tamao-chan, I didn't realise, uh, eh, em, um, I-"

Nagisa shut the door again.

"I think she got the wrong idea."

You think Tsubomi? I sighed. Now she thought for sure we were having sex.

Tsubomi leaned onto her arms.

"What time is it?"

She asked, she had a gentle smile on her lips. I slid up and took a look at my watch that was resting on the night table.

"It's half eleven."

Tsubomi's gentle smile left her.

"Really?"

She rolled onto her side, sat up and got out of the bed. Why did she have to be so awkward? It felt cold without her, I pulled the duvet up swiftly. Tsubomi yawned.

"I have to go now and get ready for home."

I didn't want her to leave though….I put my pyjama top on quickly and ran over to my desk, ripping a page from one of my refill pads. I took a pen from my pen jar, I wrote my number down on the paper.

"Here's my number, text me over the holidays."

Tsubomi took it with a smile. I pulled her into me by her waist. This time I was making the move on her. I kissed her lightly, but it still made sparks fly, I still felt the "it" they always talked about on the telly and in books. Tsubomi was pink again, I kissed her pink cheeks on both sides.

"Farewell Juliet."

I joked. Tsubomi laughed.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow."

Tsubomi added dramatically. She hugged me and turned to leave.

**Nagisa**

They were so in love…..I listened to everything they said with a cup from breakfast, I pressed it up against the door. I even had to finish it too quickly and it made me feel sick cause it was really hot and had no sugar, I didn't even like the tea that much. Everything's going wrong…..Tamao was naked, Tsubombitch was on top of her. The door opened, I held the cup and pretended to drink from it. Tsubomi smiled at me.

"Hello Aoi-san."

"Okuwaka-san."

I acknowledged her and her devious smile. I entered the room then.

"Did you get my note?"

I asked as soon as I entered. Tamao had that look in her eye again.

"Yes, the one about Tsubomi."

Tamao looked down at her feet. She was wearing clothes, good.

"_I don't like her_!"

"Nagisa-san, sit down."

I sat down on my bed, she sat down beside me.

"I really like her and we never….made whoopee in the closet. We were just kissing and now we're going out."

"But I don't like her! You had sex with her in my room, Tamao."

"I didn't have sex with her."

"This is horrible."

"What?"

"My best friend has a girlfriend, this is horrible. You must hate Shizuma because this is horrible."

I blinked, my eyes were getting hot and watery.

"I hated her when she made you cry and sad but I like her now because you love her and she makes you happy…"

Tamao gave smiled weakly, her eyes were sad.

"Tamao? Nagisa?"

There was a gentle knock to go along with her gentle voice calling our names.

"It's Chikaru, may I come in?"

"Yes."

Tamao said cheerfully.

"But we're talking."

I whispered as Chikaru opened the door. What did she want?

"Nagisa, Tamao, sister Hamasaka wants to speak with both of you."

**Yaya**

I didn't like Tsubomi like this, she started to unbutton her pyjama top. When I looked at her I didn't see the same person.

"Stop looking at me change Yaya!"

"_I'm not_!"

I turned my back again. Tsubomi wasn't the way I thought she was. She was someone else, I didn't know whether to feel upset that I may've liked who I thought she was better than who she actually was or if she changed. Which was worse?

"Did you have a good time?"

I glanced at the mirror in Tsubomi's room, getting a glimpse of her lingerie again.

"Nagisa walked in on us."

The girl I thought Tsubomi was or the girl who changed would never kick up drama like that. Tamao was acting different, too. My stomach felt sick, my heart felt heavy, I recognised this feeling, when I started to see Hikari differently. I felt Tsubomi sit down on the other side of the bed. Then she started to move towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, sinking down into a soft embrace.

"I never had sex with Tamao, I just love how pervy she is"

Tamao? A perv?

"I love teasing her,"

Why was she telling me this?

"But I don't love her. I just want a girlfriend and Tamao's the girlfriend type. I want someone to kiss and cuddle me. I want someone help me get over my first love, I don't want to dwell into anything that serious until I'm ready for it, is that really so bad?"

That was what I wanted, too.

"No…"

"Then stop being so annoying."

Tsubomi smacked the side of my head.

"It's annoying me because you haven't been yourself lately."

I admitted. Since she admitted how she was feeling. Ever since the night of the election I think she's been comfortable about expressing her true emotions. Which made me feel good, last time she found it hard to say it, she was blushing and she wouldn't look me in the eye. That must've meant she was even more comfortable around me, that made me feel even better. Tsubomi closed her eyes and sighed. She snapped them open and gave me a scary look.

"You only knew the me that was in love with Hikari. I hate that weak little girl, I'm never, _ever _going to love someone who doesn't love me again so you won't see who you thought I was _ever_ again,"

Tsubomi scowled and huffed.

"Maybe that's a good thing cause you didn't even like that girl."

She added muttering, peering at me through one eye.

"I can't be friends with someone I don't even know, sorry, it's impossible."

"I suppose we're not friend then."

I stood up and walked towards her dorm door.

"I suppose."

I agreed. God we had to stop fighting.

**Tamao**

"This girl is…sick and,"

Sister Hamasaka cleared her throat.

"Last time she had to have a dorm of her own because she couldn't be a room tempt, Tamao, she was supposed to be your roommate but she was too ill and weak to have a proper first year,"

She was here before? She was supposed to be my roommate?

"She's well enough to attend again but since you were assigned to her in the beginning I'll have her in your care this time round. We'll have her in her room again but I want you to keep a very close eye on her. I trust you two with this responsibility. She'll be arriving straight after the Christmas holidays."

Her words echoed in my mind as I lay gathered my stuff for home, did I have a choice? Was I responsible enough for this?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I don't own strawberry panic but this chapter is inspired by something that happened in my own life. Even Miyuki reminds me of my stupid ex, she left me to live up to her homophobic family's expectations. Only I like Miyuki, I think she's a good character. Also Shizuma's family are also based off people in my life.

* * *

**Shizuma**

I was packed without Nagisa's help. Why was she talking to Suzumi for so long? I had to ask her something. Although I want her to continue her friendship with Suzumi, a friend she definitely deserves, I still want her to come with me, for at least a month. I won't be able to study but being Etoile I've learned to discipline myself to…cram it all in near the end. I just needed Nagisa with me, she won't drift away from Tamao over a months time right?

"Shizuma, I'm so sorry, sister Hamasaka called me to her office."

Nagisa flew through the door. It wasn't that serious, I just didn't want to get ready by myself and I was dying for a kiss and a hug. I smiled to reassure her everything was okay. She looked at me expectantly, almost looking confused at what I wanted to say and why I was holding a letter in my hands.

"Why were you called to her office?"

But I decided to take the attention of me, my letter and what I told her I'd tell her before she left to talk to Suzumi. Nagisa was out of breath, she sat flopped down on the bed.

"A new student, she wants me and Tamao to take care of because she's ill, she's coming in after the break."

"Hmm, wow you two are turning into a friendlier Miyuki and I. I used to have a relationship with my Etoile-"

"You did?"

Nagisa butt in.

"Yeah, I told you before I was her room tempt."

I looked at the bare wall where she left her letter for me.

"I didn't know you went out with her."

"Yeah, nothing serious. But, anyway, you two also have the responsibility of taking care of a sick student. Next you'll become Etoile and Tamao will be student council president."

Nagisa pouted.

"No. I don't want to be Etoile, I want to be by your side."

My heart raced. We never talked about the future before. We're more the spontaneous type.

"Will you help me carry that?"

I pointed to a suitcase and hurried out, knowing Miyuki would distract us from taking the conversation any further. When I opened the door and walked out I saw Miyuki standing there, she smiled sadly. I didn't like thinking about her lately, about her and that man, about her suffering and putting herself through pain to please others. Why was she so loyal to her family? She could've gotten out of this, I could never understand why that woman always chooses safety over happiness. How can you be safe when you're not happy anyway? That way you lose your mental health, it was just illogical that she'd hide so much, she did justice to no-one, not even her parents because they didn't deserve anything.

"Miyuki, you better not be too busy studying to stay in contact with me."

She shook her head, that same sad smile on her face.

"Of course not."

"Good."

I dropped the suitcase, Nagisa dragged her one out.

"That took ages."

I commented.

"It's heavy!"

Nagisa complained. Nagisa kept dragging it along the floor, walking towards the stairs.

"I better catch up, she doesn't even know where she's going."

Miyuki couldn't smile any longer.

"Bye…"

Miyuki almost whispered. I took a step forward.

"Goodbye."

I half whispered back, taking her into a gentle embrace. I didn't hug Miyuki often, before we'd sleep in the same bed almost every night. We stayed like that for a while. I realised our relationship needed a lot of attention, I realised I really needed to be there for her. I dreaded it, but I had a feeling of fierce loyalty that stopped me from avoiding it in any way. Miyuki was a good friend, but more importantly she needed a good friend. Not an idiot….She broke the hug, I picked my bag up again, smiling at her. I knew I wasn't going to see her for a while either.

"See you."

I said again.

"Bye. Tell Nagisa I said bye, too."

"I will."

I nodded my head at Miyuki and finally turned to leave. I don't think Nagisa knew she wasn't going to see Miyuki for a while, I'm not even sure if she knew we were saying goodbye all I knew for she was Nagisa basically ignored her.

Nagisa

Why did Shizuma have a limo waiting for her? Shizuma finally came out, the limo man put the big suitcase in the boot, even he had trouble with it.

"Nagisa, I need to talk to you inside the car."

She opened the door for me, already I could see the squashy looking leather seats, there was lights made to look like stars on the ceiling, there was a mini bar in front of the seats, there was small lcd Tvs at the corners of the mini bar and a large letter h on the back of the limo. I slid along, it was nice and warm and a relief to get into away from the cold. I didn't want to go back outside.

"This is so cool Shizuma!"

Shizuma smiled, I rested my head on her shoulder. She cleared her throat.

"Nagisa, you can't stay here, in this place for Christmas."

I remembered telling her I didn't want to stay with my aunt and I couldn't stay with my parents.

"Shizuma, I don't like my aunt enough to stay with her, I don't like my cousins either, it'll be worse than staying in a stranger's house for Christmas…."

"Then stay in my house."

Stay in Shizuma's house? I started to get excited, I really wanted to but I didn't want to intrude.

"You need me Nagisa and I definitely need you. I don't feel comfortable around my family, they're…..odd. I haven't been home since I was thirteen."

I did need her, I really needed her.

"Shizuma, I'm not sure…."

"I bought the plane tickets.""Shizuma!"Now I had to go!

"Sorry Nagisa."

Shizuma rolled down the glass plate between us and the chauffeur.

"We're ready now sir."

The car started up.

"Okey dokey ma'am."

"Thank you.""It's my pleasure."

The man smiled in the rear-view mirror. He made the glass plate go back up himself.

"Shizuma, I don't want to intrude on your Christmas."

"Nagisa, you'll only be helping me. My family won't mind you there at all, we're not your typical nuclear family with typical traditions plus they worship me and they let me do what I want. We don't take Christmas seriously. Even if we did I'd want you there."

"Shizuma….I don't even have anything packed."

"I'll buy you clothes."

"Shizuma!"

Shizuma

Nagisa didn't like to be spoilt. She had such a good heart, it would be a waste not to spoil her but that's what good hearts want. She needed everything I could give her in the world, I had a lot to give she should just accept it. But Nagisa wasn't like me, being alone was something she just couldn't do and her good heart deserves to be surrounded by people who love her. We already made ourselves comfortable. Nagisa had agreed but she didn't seem happy, but she was happy enough to lay in my arms.

"You know the chauffeur can't hear or see us?"

Nagisa pounced on me.

"Nagisa."

I laughed and stroked her cheek, I loved feeling its hotness. I never had Nagisa on top of me before, I had so many things I wanted to explore with her.

"Shizuma, can girls have sex on top of each other?"I pulled her bottom into me, she moaned. I started grinding against her.

"Of course we can."

Nagisa gasped.

"Oh my God, that feel so good…."

"Imagine how it feels naked."

I stopped which seemed to disappoint Nagisa in some way. I wanted to save it for a special time. Nagisa didn't get that lustful look in her eyes she'd usually get, she was frowning slightly, she stared into nowhere. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, she smiled quickly.

"Are you okay?"Nagisa furrowed her eyebrows, she looked like she was recording something painful but she nodded her head nonetheless.

"I just walked in on Tamao doing that with her girlfriend this morning…."

Tamao? Girlfriend? Doing that? Nagisa looked more disheartened when I said nothing, when she just kneeled over me thinking. At least she was blushing.

"Mm, well not many girls know how to do that. In fact most people think girls need toys to have sex or think it's all just foreplay. But we can have any kind of sex we wish, really, I mean any kind, if we do have toys. But I'm not sure if Tamao would knows about that, she's young and probably inexperienced."

Nagisa sighed.

"Her stupid girlfriend probably knows…."

"Well maybe you should be happy she has a girlfriend Nagisa, she was happy for you."

And Nagisa didn't even love Tamao. What was going on in this girl's mind?

"But her girlfriend's a bitch."

"Who?"

"Tsubomi…."

Tsubomi?

"I don't think she'd know much about this."

Or would she?….

"You don't even know her Shizuma!"

"I do…"

"She's so mean and stuck up and she always tries to act more than her age and she gets angry all the time and she's a snob!"

I don't think Nagisa heard me.

"She's a good kid at heart."

"You don't even know her Shizuma!"

"I do…."

"I just wish Tamao would go out with someone nicer."

"Well, she's a good kid at heart Nagisa."

"Shizuma!"

"I know her!"

"_What_?"

"She's my cousin!"

"…..What?"

"Nagisa….you don't know much about me at all do you?"

"Well, you never really gave me the chance Shizuma!"

I sat down properly, Nagisa being on top of me like that was turning me on too much.

"We're not really going on a plane to anywhere. I don't even live that far from Astraea hill."

"_What_?"

"I told you that so you'd definitely come with me. I already organised for your Christmas presents from your parents, auntie and other family members to be delivered to my house. My family got you a present and I bought you clothes for the two weeks your staying here. It's my Christmas present to you."

I didn't look at Nagisa but I could hear her sigh, she dropped her head on my shoulder.

"Shizuma….I don't have a present for you or anyone in your house."

"That's okay, they won't mind, how could you get them gifts? I promise you Nagisa, this going to be great."

She sighed again.

"Shizuma…."

"I'm sorry Nagisa."

"It's okay, you have to teach me everything about you, right?"

"Of course."

**Nagisa**

"I told you before my family was very complicated. In fact this is my first time seeing them properly in five years. I didn't want much to do with them but they wrote a letter of apology to me and Tsubomi talked me into coming back this year,"

I almost knew that much. I tried not to be upset that I didn't know too much about Shizuma, I forgot she had such family issues.

"I'll just tell you the whole story, we're nearly here already."It was closer than I thought.

"My mother was a very rich woman from a noble family. My Dad was just middle class, English exchange student but he managed to have an affair with her and get her pregnant. My mother was very sick and she passed away a few months after I was born. Her family disowned her for getting pregnant when she was so young so I had no family. My mother sent a letter to my father even though he ignored her after he got her pregnant, in the letter she said she'd either have to put me into an orphanage or have me in his care if he chose to. Luckily he chose to, her last wish was for me to keep her surname, Hanazono. My Dad was only twenty-one-years-old, he didn't even have a job. He wasn't out of college. But then my grandmother won the lotto, she bought a house over here and moved over with her other son and his wife. My father moved in with them and he quit college. Money was too easy, he was just lucky like that. He never worked a day in his life while his brother and his brother's wife still brought money in."

Wow, this was getting complicated already.

"So they all live together in the same house?"

"Yep."

"What are their names?"

"My dad's name is Luke, his brother's name is Ben, Ben's wife's name is Diane, my Grandmother's name is Lucy."

"Where does Tsubomi come into this?"

"Diane took my father in and he somehow got involved with politics because of her, I'm not sure how. He did well, I can still picture his face on election posters. He was even mayor one time. My Dad and Diane got closer and closer, then they had an affair my uncle Ben was unaware of. They had twin girls and Diane had to admit they were my dad's, not Ben's. Ben's a good guy, he's not like my father or Diane. He finally gathered enough courage to divorce her. I mean that man took care of his mother all the time, he provided for her, it's no wonder when she won the lotto he was welcomed so warmly into the money. It's a wonder my father was. So Ben, not being the most handsome man, started to lose a bit of weight, shave his uni-brow along with his beard every morning. He used creams to help his hair grow back, he stopped dressing like a slob. He met a teacher from Spica school and married her. She was already divorced from her rich husband who founded Spica, both of them were aristocrats and in great money. But after the divorce the teacher was just an ordinary woman until she married Ben. She had a daughter and all, Tsubomi. Now they all live together in the mansion Lucy bought, including Tsubomi. That's where we're going now."

"And Tsubomi's going to be there?"

"Of course."

Great….

**Shizuma**

I really hoped my family behaved. I knew Ben and his wife would behave. But what about the kleptomaniac Diane? My alcoholic granny? The twins? My Dad? How will Tsubomi act?

"We're here."

I announced as I parked into the driveway.

"Wow, this place is huge!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Don't own sp.

* * *

**Nagisa**

I stepped out of the car, careful not to slip on the icy ground. Shizuma's mansion was huge and looked great covered in snow. How lucky was she to be born into money after her rich mother died? Shizuma was just lucky in everyway. There was a tall handsome man standing at the door. He had brown hair with lighter brown highlights in it. He looked well groomed, he was wearing a brown leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and black jeans and brown loafers. He looked like an older model trying to look younger. With a smoke in his mouth he waved at Shizuma. I looked across the car at Shizuma, she waved back reluctantly. He took a long stride forward.

"Welcome, welcome."

He had an English accent, I could hear already even with the smoke in his mouth. He hugged me, I had no idea what to do, he smelt of strong cologne, smoke and leather. He only hugged me briefly, why the hell did he even hug me and hug me before his daughter? He pulled a suitcase off the chauffeur.

"Thanks, you've done enough, you can go home now."

The chauffeur bowed, Shizuma carried the other case and the chauffeur got into the limo and drove away. Shizuma, with the suitcase still in hand, opened the front door, her Dad followed after. I walked in, feeling ashamed for not carrying anything. When I entered there was a very fancy porch, with antiques and decorations everywhere. There was statues and a fountain in the middle. I wanted to comment on how amazing I thought it was but I was scared to talk. Instead I took it all in. We went into another big door.

"This is the living room."

Luke explained. There was a beautiful, white, marble table in the middle of the room that had white leather couches with black cushions around it. There was a white, marble fireplace with a wide-screen TV above it. There were stairs either side of the room, they were white and marble to but the ground was white carpet and the walls were white panelling. There were paintings and statues and a flower pot all around the room as well and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Shizuma started walking upstairs with her dad, I really wanted to help with the suitcase but I just followed them. We stopped outside a door, Shizuma dropped her suitcase and opened it. Her Dad followed in and put down the suitcase he was carrying. When he did he grabbed Shizuma into a tight hug, I stood outside the door and watched. His eyes were filled with emotion, Shizuma just smiled.

"It's great to have you home love."

I patted her shoulder.

He turned to leave the room.

"And it's great to have you over deary."

He smiled, at me and walked on.

"Thank you sir."

Shizuma pulled me into her room, she shut the door and grabbed me into a warm kiss. I kept kissing her, I was kind of cold even from being outside for a bit, but her warm heads felt great up my back, her warm body felt great against mine. It was relieving, I didn't know you needed craved kisses even when you were together. Kissing wasn't even a natural human instinct but all I ever wanted to do was kiss Shizuma and be in her arms.

"This will be fun, I promise."

**Yaya**

Tsubomi was reading out her new year "psychic reading". I wasn't really listening. I was just home from the Christmas holidays, unpacking my stuff. Ever since the Etoile election and the choir, tea party, my little "tea part" afterwards me and Tsubomi have been talking more, without arguing as much. I was even texting her on Christmas day, at the Christmas table. I didn't find what else we could talk about but she could, so I let her blab while I unpacked the useful stuff in the suitcase. I took out the books people bought me for Christmas. I had to pack them because I wasn't allowed pack fun things like my new iphone, since they're not allowed. Tsubomi stopped reading and took a look at the books.

"What?"

I asked.

"Pride and Prejudice?"

Yeah, I thought the same too when my auntie bought it for me.

"It's to make the shelves on my side look less bare, I took as many books from home as I could,"Tsubomi shook her head in disappointment towards the shelf. She looked through the small collection I brought with me.

"These books are all really old and I can't imagine you reading them. Then again I can't imagine you reading."

I closed my eyes, I couldn't either.

"Yeah well, I did read one of them."

"Which one?"

"I had to read little women when I was in second year."

"I read it this year."

"Well aren't you fancy. Amy March was my favourite."

"Me too."

Of course _she'd_ be Tsubomi's favourite.

"Yeah, she's so arrogant, and vain, and annoying. She thought she was mature and eloquent but really she was loud, unmannerly and brash. But I liked her because she's just like someone I know."

Tsubomi buried her eyebrows, considering who it could be, while I just chuckled to myself. I didn't know Tsubomi while I read that book but this year, when she first approached me and Hikari I remember whispering "Amy March" in Hikari's ear (since we both did the book in English together) and Hikari trying compress giggles. I also remember she blushed at our closeness. All those little signs made me wonder if she ever had feelings for me, just stronger ones for Amane like Chikaru said.

"Yaya?""Hmm, what?"

"You've been in a daze for like five minutes."

"You were staring at me for five minutes letting me be in a daze?"Tsubomi's face grew pink. I wasn't implying she liked me, I was just wondering why, if she thought it was bad I was daydreaming, did she just stare at me the whole time instead of doing something about it. If she thought it was such a bad thing. Tsubomi didn't retort, she just went back to reading random pages of my collection of books. I lifted the load off her, to her dismay it seemed and climbed onto the bed clumping the books together with the few books I had on my shelf.

"I was reading them."

"I was unpacking them so I could get all this responsibility over done with, not so you could read them."

Tsubomi sighed and got off my bed, she knelt at the side at my suitcase and re-opened the top of it.

"What are you doing?"

She stalled."Helping you?"

She retorted this time, with attitude, as if helping me was something bad. She went back to what she was doing.

"Stop."

"Why?"

She stalled again. I had stuff I didn't want her to see in there. She smiled mischievously.

"Is there something you're hiding?"

I hopped down off the bed, Tsubomi looked like she had no idea what I was going to do, she looked back at me from the suitcase as I came up closer. As quickly as I could I took her from behind. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back. She had such a small waist, it was easy to control her with it. She giggled as I pulled her back so hard we fell back onto the ground and she broke free and ran to the suitcase again.

"Tsubomi, stop!"

She still giggled away routing through the bag, my heart was lightly pounding against my chest, but uncomfortably all the same.

"If you don't stop I'll have to kiss you!"

Tsubomi stalled once again but the mischievous smile was wiped from her smile, she stared hard at me. I was trying to decipher what she was feeling by her stoic face, then another smile cracked on her face.

"Is it this?"

She swung my Sponge Bob bra at me giggling hysterically.

"It's worse, so stop okay?"

I crept up beside her again, she blinked at me, then I grabbed her by her shoulders.

"What could possibly be worse than that?"

She had a point….I leaned my head to the side and licked my lips jokingly. She just laughed.

"I had the worse Christmas ever."

She said randomly.

"I just need Tamao right now, I need a kiss and a hug."

"Well you'll get one if you don't stop messing around,"

She nodded.

"But I can hug you,"

I let go of her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Now what happened?""Nagisa was in my house for the whole two weeks. I don't think she likes me because I'm Tamao's girlfriend, I don't know. Something like that. Shizuma kind of ignored me, that's why I was so happy I could text you and Tamao."

I hoped Tsubomi would cry, she was already being so honest about her feelings. I wanted to bring that further.

**Tamao**

All I could think about was Tsubomi and Nagisa over the holidays. I was happy and excited when I thought about Tsubomi, it was painful to think about Nagisa which made me thank God I had Tsubomi. Where was Nagisa anyway? I had to meet the new girl at half eleven in her room. I'd go early, it was five minutes away. I needed Nagisa, I was getting kind of anxious. I walked down the hallway, having a quick glance at the stairs to see if I could see Nagisa -nothing. I sighed and kept walking towards the always empty room. The only room with a single bed on our floor. I turned my key and opened the door. My heart leaped into my throat when I caught glimpse of someone in the room.

"Oh sorr-"

I tried to apologize quickly for coming in without knocking but I was blown away. A beautiful pale face looked up at me, she had large garnet eyes with long, thick eye-lashes framing them, long raven-black hair, with wispy layers and a small nose and mouth all framed by a heart-shaped face. She had a look of delicacy to her, sitting there on the chair against the window. The melting sun shone on her pale delicate looks. I felt blinded by her glowing beauty. Clearing my throat quickly I bowed.

"I'm Tamao-"

"I know,"

Said her gentle voice. She smiled.

"You're Tamao Suzumi, you were supposed to be my roommate in my first year. I'm Kaori Sakuragi, it's nice to meet you Suzumi-san."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I don't own nothing from strawberry panic, not even Momomi T_T

* * *

**Yaya**

"Hikari, your hair's so soft."

Amane ruffled Hikari's fringe, Hikari giggled. Ugh.

"That's weird cause I didn't even use conditioner. Yaya brushed my hair though."

Amane smiled at me. What was she smiling at?"Who needs conditioner when you've got Yaya right?"

Oh God…..

"Can I feel your hair Amane?"

Amane lowered her head.

"Your hair's really soft, too."

"That's weird cause I didn't even brush mine."

Hikari giggled while Amane chuckled. Ugh, what a bulldyke.

"I better be off, sorry you two, I told Tsubomi I'd sit outside with her for lunch."

"Bye, bye Yaya-chan."

"See you some other time Nanto."

I walked as briskly as I could over to the lake. I spotted Momomi on the way, she gave me a sultry smile and my heart didn't calm down until I was sitting down beside Tsubomi. I forgot about her, she was….wow. And the way she smiled at me?….wow. How could I possibly forget about her?

"Did you get your hug and kiss from Tamao?"

I asked, when I saw Tsubomi's sad eyes staring out at the lake in front of us."No, she's busy, she had to meet this new girl when lunch started. Did you find anyone?"I tried to contain my smile, but some invisible force pulled at the edges of my lips.

"Momomi."

Tsubomi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She's taken."

"Not for long, the only way to fight love is with love, right?"

"What?"

"Right."

**Tamao**

The girl looked at me, my throat was in pain, I swallowed as hard as I could, it didn't help. I scraped my throat as much as I could, my throat just got more painful.

"You're alive?" What the hell was going on?

"I don't believe you, you're not Kaori, Kaori died."

Her eyes snapped up at mine, she actually frightened me.

"You never even knew me."

She said, her voice not holding the same anger her eyes did.

"I heard you died…..What's going on? Does Shizuma know you're here?"

The girls angry eyes saddened, her eyebrows dropped.

"Shizuma…"

She whispered.

"Shizuma can't know I'm here."

Kaori smiled, her eyes still looking sad.

"Why? Don't you love her?"

"Of course I love her!"

She snapped, her placid voice was filled with emotion.

"Of course I still love her. I haven't stopped thinking about her since the last time I saw her."

"But, you had a funeral didn't you?"

"Tamao, I understand that you're skeptical and I don't understand why but there was no funeral. That probably made it harder for Shizuma to say goodbye."

Kaori still had that sad look in her eye.

"What's going on? Please tell me! Why can't Shizuma know? Why did they say you were dead? Where did you go?"

Kaori put her shaking hands either side of the chair and pushed herself up, it looked odd. It looked like she was too weak to get up normally. She walked over to her dorm door and turned the key. She turned her head around and looked at me seriously, her large eyes glistened but she never cried.

"Shizuma found the diary of one of the Juliet's. She tried to publish it to let everyone know the story, to let everyone know the truth and not just rely on rumours about this school to want to join. She wanted this school to completely become the place for lesbians to be, she said we were almost there but there was still some sisters that didn't agree, she said she wanted to open their eyes. Even if they didn't teach here anymore they still lived at the bottom of the hill in their convent and still had an influence on this place. Shizuma asked her English teacher for advice on how to publish. After hearing Shizuma's ideas the teacher had a look at the diary to see what was in it, to see "if it was worth publishing". She told the ancient nuns it would make them look bad and then even worse again it would make the school look bad for being "sinful". Shizuma was told one of the nuns used to be a publisher and that nun said you can't publish diaries and lied to her to make sure she'd give up on her goal. So instead of giving up Shizuma personalized the diary. She placed random chapters of her own to explain what the school was like, what affect Juliet and Juliet had on the school and her arguments why there was nothing wrong with having a school like this. She said some really beautiful things. She wrote about how much she loved me…..I can remember word for word what she wrote."

Kaori held her heart and sighed. I smiled at her. She was so adorable…

"What happened then Kaori?"

I felt bad for being so doubtful and rude, I was just freaking out.

"You can sit,"

She laughed. I sat down on the bed, she sat down beside me.

"I got sick, I thought I'd die, so did everyone…"

So did I.

"I woke up in a different hospital. I held on for Shizuma, I survived just for her but these stupid nuns I've never seen in my life had told me I was going to their school now and to try and forget about the friends I made. See when I was younger my parents disowned me because my sickness was too much of a burden for them. I was sent here by my orphanage to be given proper opportunities. They actually paid my fees but I don't know where they were when I was suddenly in a new boarding school. I had no idea who to contact or anything, I had no idea why they switched me, or even who's idea it was. Eventually a teacher from Spica gave me a visit. She told me her ex husband had founded Spica and that she had to get me back into Miator. She said Spica wasn't a religious school for a reason. Her ex husband set it up after he saw how many lesbians were joining, he wanted profit because he assumed all lesbians weren't religious and did sports."

I almost felt like crying when she mentioned her parents disowning her, then I thought about Hikari, and nearly laughed out loud. His idea obviously wasn't aimed towards her.

"She told me she found out about what happened through her new husband, her new husband's niece was Shizuma. Usually teachers from Spica or Le Rim had nothing to do with the sisters in the convent but she was talking to Shizuma and she read Shizuma's book. Shizuma started to speak up about her feelings when this teacher discovered even her daughter had feelings towards girls. Shizuma had told her herself that her daughter liked girls. She told me she had no problem accepting her daughter, she was just shocked by the coincidence she taught in Spica and her own dad basically set up the school for her. She was happy for her as well . After she read Shizuma's book she said she had got into contact with the sisters in the convent. She found out they were still telling Shizuma she couldn't publish it. She went crazy but she didn't show them. Instead she asked why they didn't have a funeral for me. The sisters asked if she had any relations with Shizuma, she lied and told them she didn't know the girl, that Shizuma just came to her school to ask someone non-religious what they thought of her book and she was wondering why they told her she couldn't publish it. They said it gave the school a bad rep and she guessed from there they lied about my death for some reason and she said she'd tell authorities that they moved me to a different school with no permission if that's what happened. She "guessed" everything right, she demanded I come back to this school or there was big trouble. She learned the truth, that they told Shizuma I died because she was Etoile now, they couldn't make the representive of the three schools make the school look bad again."

I sighed, my eyes were watery with anger. I clenched my teeth together, I wanted to hit something so badly.

"What if Shizuma killed herself? How bad would that make the school look? That's just so cruel to do to both of you! Are they that desperate to keep their image? What else have they done that we don't know about? It's too late to try and change this school's image, what were they thinking?" Kaori patted my back.

"Don't worry, it's all okay now. They just want to have power still. Sister Mizue couldn't care less about them and she's the only sister left in this school. Le Rim and Spica already have their principals and teachers. They just wanted power still, they wanted to know they still had some kind of influence. But they got nowhere and they never will."

Kaori's eyes shone with hope.

"Then….then why do you have to hide from Shizuma?"

Kaori took a deep breath and smiled.

"Shizuma…I was told by that teacher's daughter that Shizuma found somebody. I really thought I was gone for sure, I told Shizuma in a letter to just move on. I'm happy she did."

I didn't know what to say, even in that position I wouldn't know what to do. That must be horrible for Kaori.

"But do you really think it's right for her to believe your gone?"

"I just have to hide from her for now."

I nodded my head trying to tell her I understood.

"Who's the teacher and the teacher's daughter?"

"It's Mrs. Okuwaka and her daughter Tsubomi."

_What?_

"Tsubomi?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"She's such a nice little girl, I'm glad to hear she's with someone nice like you."

I felt my cheeks get hot.

"I'm glad I'm with someone nice like her. I had no idea her mother was a teacher in Spica."

I smiled thinking about her smile. Then I felt bad for not knowing much about her.

"Wait, does that mean Shizuma and Tsubomi are cousins?"

"Yep."

"How come I didn't know that?"

"Tsubomi told me nobody knows really."

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you."

"Do I?"

Kaori laughed.

"You're funny. I'm not sure I should answer your question though."

"Please!"

Kaori stopped smiling. She stared at me.

"Well…See, there's a reason Shizuma knew what her sexuality was."

"What was that reason? Please tell me!"

"They had what some people might consider a relationship."

Kaori was breathing heavily. It was obviously hurtful for her to think and talk about. It kind of hurt me too, but then I compared it to losing Nagisa. To holding her in my arms when she said she wanted to be Etoile with me and then having her jump into Shizuma's.

"That would explain a lot."

I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why she's such an experienced kisser."

"Oh right….I didn't know Shizuma would use someone so much younger than her and someone much more naïve."

"Use?"

"Like I said, it seemed like a relationship to most people, Shizuma wasn't one of those people. Maybe it was because Tsubomi's mother married Shizuma's uncle and they were officially deemed cousins. Whatever it was Tsubomi was nearly crying and she just couldn't explain why Shizuma did it."

Poor Tsubomi, why did Shizuma have to be involved with every girl I liked?

**Shizuma**

"It was supposed to be a snow day Nagisa, we only heard it wasn't this morning. I didn't wake you up because you deserve a day off."

Nagisa could never really get angry at me. She looked frustrated though.

"Promise me you won't be up to this for the next two weeks and promise me no more surprises. You need to study."

"I need to fug as well."

"What's fug?"

"Never mind, I just need to unwind every now and again, and fug is a perfect way to relax me."

"Oh , can I try it sometime?"

Nagisa was scared to go any further than oral, she wouldn't even perform on me because she was scared she'd be bad.

"Hopefully you'll be trying it very soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It's been way to long since I've written last. I thought I'd be consistent with my updating quickly, but the last time I wrote it was a snow day but we had to go into school (lol). Then school got pretty heavy and a lot of stuff was happening so I just didn't have the time to write as much as I did over the holidays. But, a lot of stuff that I can add into this happened, so that's always good right? ;) Okay, this is a filler chapter to let you know I'll be updating regularly again because I once again have time. Enjoy.

* * *

"The excitement…I wonder if this is how boys feel when they go to mixers and stuff, where they'd be surrounded by girls looking for boys. It feels like this here. I wonder if it's better for me here in this school than it is for boys at mixers and stuff or if it's that I'm just not taking it for granted like they might."

Tsubomi was still whiney Tamao was busy and never replied. She stared off again. I should've let her whine by herself instead of feeling sorry for her.

"This is the latest I've ever been…"

Why was she so mopey over that?

"What's wrong?"

Tsubomi stared at her nails.

"Nothing,"

She snapped her head my way.

"You better get back to class too!"

I sighed. I wasn't going to. What's another day? My parents said I only had eleven absents on my last report. That meant they got it wrong, they were screw ups down the office. I'd actually missed twenty-two days. I loved never getting caught so much. Too much. Class was….tedious. Being by myself was refreshing, even in the cold. There was nothing better than getting a night off homework and getting off class because you outsmarted a teacher.

"I will…"

I smiled. Tsubomi nodded fiercely, then smiled sweetly. It was adorable but I kept that thought to myself. She flicked her hair and scurried off to class, looking back over her shoulder every few seconds. I walked to my next class to reassure her, which was risky. But as soon as I was out of sight I ran towards the forest area., careful not to slip on the icy remains. And still I was thinking of that sultry smile. I loved having someone to think about, I didn't think I'd ever get Hikari off my mind. But, I still had those flashing images, my mind liked to torture me like that. Then I'd think about love in general, the love in my life. How I let a gorgeous girl slip from my hands. God, she was beautiful, smart, funny, single, she liked me, she's caring, sweet. Whoever gets her is a lucky girl. I felt I only liked her more when I was thinking I let her slip and when Iput those moments I had with her on a pedestal. Maybe I could talk to her? Maybe there was still a little hope. I mean, I was lucky, her and Momomi could be mine if I try hard. I needed something to look forward to. Life seemed a little dull even in a school like this with all the homework I had to have done and will need to do and what not. I sat on the bench, no-one was around. The lake was soothing.

"Yaya-chan?"

"Shit!"

My skin jumped, my heart froze. Who the hell said that? It wasn't a teacher's voice - not a teacher's voice that I knew anyway. Wait - that was Momomi. Maybe the law of attraction was real?

"It's okay Yaya-chan,"

That was definitely her voice. I heard the bush behind me rustle.

"It's just me, there's no teachers here, I wasn't sent to get you."

She giggled. Her sweet, honey-filled voice controlling the tempo of my speeding heart. My cheeks were hot. I didn't look up. Did I smile back at her earlier? Did she get the hint? Did her smile have intentions like I hoped?

She sat down beside me on the bench, she was looking at me. I could feel her look at me.

"Wishing it's Summer already?"

Yes.

"So badly"

I barely ever talked to Momomi. This might be awkward.

"I don't have class right now, I have nowhere to be and I saw someone in here with my uniform so I thought I may as well sneak up and scare you."

She giggled. I smiled. She gave me that smile _again. _I looked at her for longer than I should. It wasn't uninvited. I looked at her lips, so smooth and pink and perfectly shaped - I looked quickly to the lake again. I probably looked so shy. I just wasn't prepared.

"You and Tsubomi; you remind me of me and Kaname at your age,"

She was watching us?

"Hmm, yeah hah."

Why was she saying that? Things were silent for a little bit. Momomi tried to bring up some conversation again.

"I heard about your little party."

How? Who would've told her? I bet you it was that Kagome. I knew I couldn't trust her.

"You should…"

I glanced at her face when she paused, she had that smile again. I tried to look at her normally.

"You should throw a party like that one again."

What was she up to? I kind of liked that I didn't trust her.

"Who-"

Should I really ask her? Oh what the hell.

"Who told you?"

She scooted closer to me.

"I can't say."

My cheeks burned hotter. She pressed her perfect, smooth lips right against my ear.

"But - instead of freezing out here worrying about being caught if you go near the dorms we should throw a little party like that in my place."

I pulled my head away slightly, she pressed her lips against my ear further. I was just about to explain I didn't think we should take the risk.

"Come to my place."

She almost moaned in my ear, her whispers were getting breathless, I was burning for her. Oh God. She licked my ear when she was done whispering in it - it just made me hotter for her - _I had to go._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Sorry guys, I couldn't write straight after because my laptop charger broke. But I got a new one, so I will be updating again x). Enjoy, I'm writing away on the next chapter so sorry this was a bit of a cliffhanger.

* * *

**Tamao**

"What if people recognise you?"

"That's the main thing I've been concerned about."

She'd just have to lie. Kaori looked at me uncomfortably. I must've been staring. She just looked so much like Nagisa. She had the exact same eyes.

"You can say you're my cousin; so it looks less suspicious."

Wow, where did that idea come from?

"Okay, let's go over the details first."

This could work. Kaori smiled, then she looked at me uncomfortably again. Oops, I looked outside the window.

**Yaya**

Wow, this was actually happening. I thought I was pretty cool for getting me and Chikaru kissing now I didn't even have to do anything? Talk about a confidence booster. I felt like I was kind of betraying Hikari though since Momomi was with Kaname who was doing those weird things to Hikari. I kind of wanted to betray her though…remembering the hurt, even though I sometimes understood she couldn't love me back and loved Amane instead, I still felt a little angry over it all. Momomi locked the door. Oh my God. I took a deep breath. She turned and grinned at me. She came towards me slowly. She stopped, sitting on my lap, I got her scent. God she smelt nice. She started by kissing my cheek, her lips were so warm. She tilted her head downwards and to the side, I focused on how it felt - her sitting on me, her stomach pressed against mine, her arms around me, her lips closing in against my neck and her warm breath on its skin. She began kissing my neck, up to my ears. Oh God….She moaned from rubbing herself against my legs. I wasn't sure if I could take much more. I cleared my throat trying to keep my cool, my head was spinning. She pecked my lips, her lips tasted so sweet, almost bitter-sweet. What had she been eating? I couldn't get enough of it. She kissed me for longer, I held the back of her head to make sure she didn't break the kiss to soon. I felt relieved a little. She seemed to be teasing me by kissing my cheek, neck, ears, pecking me. I just wanted to grab her, pin her down and kiss her how I wanted to. Our lips broke contact. Kaname was a lucky girl, Momomi stared into my eyes with her honey eyes, their warm brown colour was hit by the light from the window, they seemed to be glowing among her other features. I'm such a sucker for beautiful girls.

"Yaya-chan."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes?"

She giggled.

"Sorry, am I making you wet?"

I felt my eyes snap open. What did she just say?

"Eh…"

I didn't know how to answer her. My heart was pounding, my chest felt like it was on fire.

"I mean, I keep kissing you everywhere, I'm probably making you wet."

Oh, my, God.

She pulled her sleeve slightly over her hand and started wiping my neck, my ears, my cheek.

"There we go, I'm sorry, I've only been with one person and she didn't like when I got her wet."

Oh she meant. …

"I don't mind it at all Momomi."

Kaname was the only person she was with. Was she talking about her in past tense? She went back to kissing me and I lost my train of thoughts. This time I began to kiss her neck. I pulled her tight into me, she started to moan again, rubbing herself off my thighs. Was this going to by my first time?

**Tsubomi**

I was going to find Tamao this time. The new girl can't be that important. I'd go straight to her dorm. I walked from my classroom, letting my head fill with thoughts I wanted, not feeling stupid for fantasising about someone. This time these things can actually happen. I felt myself smiling then.

"Okuwaka!"

Who was calling me? I turned around and saw a group of soon-to-be-sixth-years. I tried to see which one it was calling me. Kaname came towards me. What did she want from me?

"May I speak with you in private?"

What? I looked her in her left eye, then her right eye. Searching for some kind of sneakiness. If it's possible, she looked me at me straight back in my eyes anyway.

"About what?"

I asked, forgetting formality, she was cruel to Hikari.

"About the new girl."

The new girl? What was she up to?

"You may not."

I said firmly, I took a step aside her and walked away from her, passing her I saw her eyes were narrowed.

"I heard the new girl wanted to transfer to here. You could have a room mate. Tomori told me to talk to you about it and see what you'd like."

A roommate…I turned around and walked towards her again.

"Come on, people will try to listen to what we're saying."

I walked along with her.

**Nagisa**

"Tamao-chan, I want to see the new girl!"

I knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

I was going to have a new friend. I could hear them muttering about something, one of them walked towards the door and opened it.

"Nagisa-chan."

Tamao smiled at me, I smiled quickly back and looked at the new girl straight away. My mouth dropped. She was so familiar looking. Like that picture I'd seen of.

"She looks just like-"

"Don't point Nagisa, come on in."

Oh my God. No. Shizuma can't see this girl.

"Hello Nagisa."

The girl smiled.

"Nagisa, it's my cousin, they surprised me!"

What? What the hell was going on? I sat down on the bed.

"Your cousin?"

I looked at the pretty blacked haired girl. Cousin?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Sorry guys, I couldn't write straight after because my laptop charger broke. But I got a new one, so I will be updating again x). Enjoy, I'm writing away on the next chapter so sorry this was a bit of a cliffhanger.

* * *

**Tamao**

"What if people recognise you?"

"That's the main thing I've been concerned about."

She'd just have to lie. Kaori looked at me uncomfortably. I must've been staring. She just looked so much like Nagisa. She had the exact same eyes.

"You can say you're my cousin; so it looks less suspicious."

Wow, where did that idea come from?

"Okay, let's go over the details first."

This could work. Kaori smiled, then she looked at me uncomfortably again. Oops, I looked outside the window.

**Yaya**

Wow, this was actually happening. I thought I was pretty cool for getting me and Chikaru kissing now I didn't even have to do anything? Talk about a confidence booster. I felt like I was kind of betraying Hikari though since Momomi was with Kaname who was doing those weird things to Hikari. I kind of wanted to betray her though…remembering the hurt, even though I sometimes understood she couldn't love me back and loved Amane instead, I still felt a little angry over it all. Momomi locked the door. Oh my God. I took a deep breath. She turned and grinned at me. She came towards me slowly. She stopped, sitting on my lap, I got her scent. God she smelt nice. She started by kissing my cheek, her lips were so warm. She tilted her head downwards and to the side, I focused on how it felt - her sitting on me, her stomach pressed against mine, her arms around me, her lips closing in against my neck and her warm breath on its skin. She began kissing my neck, up to my ears. Oh God….She moaned from rubbing herself against my legs. I wasn't sure if I could take much more. I cleared my throat trying to keep my cool, my head was spinning. She pecked my lips, her lips tasted so sweet, almost bitter-sweet. What had she been eating? I couldn't get enough of it. She kissed me for longer, I held the back of her head to make sure she didn't break the kiss to soon. I felt relieved a little. She seemed to be teasing me by kissing my cheek, neck, ears, pecking me. I just wanted to grab her, pin her down and kiss her how I wanted to. Our lips broke contact. Kaname was a lucky girl, Momomi stared into my eyes with her honey eyes, their warm brown colour was hit by the light from the window, they seemed to be glowing among her other features. I'm such a sucker for beautiful girls.

"Yaya-chan."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes?"

She giggled.

"Sorry, am I making you wet?"

I felt my eyes snap open. What did she just say?

"Eh…"

I didn't know how to answer her. My heart was pounding, my chest felt like it was on fire.

"I mean, I keep kissing you everywhere, I'm probably making you wet."

Oh, my, God.

She pulled her sleeve slightly over her hand and started wiping my neck, my ears, my cheek.

"There we go, I'm sorry, I've only been with one person and she didn't like when I got her wet."

Oh she meant. …

"I don't mind it at all Momomi."

Kaname was the only person she was with. Was she talking about her in past tense? She went back to kissing me and I lost my train of thoughts. This time I began to kiss her neck. I pulled her tight into me, she started to moan again, rubbing herself off my thighs. Was this going to by my first time?

**Tsubomi**

I was going to find Tamao this time. The new girl can't be that important. I'd go straight to her dorm. I walked from my classroom, letting my head fill with thoughts I wanted, not feeling stupid for fantasising about someone. This time these things can actually happen. I felt myself smiling then.

"Okuwaka!"

Who was calling me? I turned around and saw a group of soon-to-be-sixth-years. I tried to see which one it was calling me. Kaname came towards me. What did she want from me?

"May I speak with you in private?"

What? I looked her in her left eye, then her right eye. Searching for some kind of sneakiness. If it's possible, she looked me at me straight back in my eyes anyway.

"About what?"

I asked, forgetting formality, she was cruel to Hikari.

"About the new girl."

The new girl? What was she up to?

"You may not."

I said firmly, I took a step aside her and walked away from her, passing her I saw her eyes were narrowed.

"I heard the new girl wanted to transfer to here. You could have a room mate. Tomori told me to talk to you about it and see what you'd like."

A roommate…I turned around and walked towards her again.

"Come on, people will try to listen to what we're saying."

I walked along with her.

**Nagisa**

"Tamao-chan, I want to see the new girl!"

I knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

I was going to have a new friend. I could hear them muttering about something, one of them walked towards the door and opened it.

"Nagisa-chan."

Tamao smiled at me, I smiled quickly back and looked at the new girl straight away. My mouth dropped. She was so familiar looking. Like that picture I'd seen of.

"She looks just like-"

"Don't point Nagisa, come on in."

Oh my God. No. Shizuma can't see this girl.

"Hello Nagisa."

The girl smiled.

"Nagisa, it's my cousin, they surprised me!"

What? What the hell was going on? I sat down on the bed.

"Your cousin?"

I looked at the pretty blacked haired girl. Cousin?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Now, this chapter is going to be confusing. But it'll make sense in the next chapter. I don't own these character yadayadayada. Oh and apologies for my many typos. This is just a relief for me compared to what I usually write and I'm too lazy to edit stuff. Sorry guys. I'll just watch it from now on though.

* * *

**Yaya**

Things were getting intense, I had to lay back on the bed, I was burning for Momomi, we were kissing hard and fast, I felt like a horny teenager….Well.

"Yaya-chan…"

She growled. My heart sped, my head spun, my cheeks and ears burned, I burned all over. God. I was feeling like this way too often. But now all at once - I never had anyone say my name like that. We continued to kiss frantically. My hands moved all over her body while she rocked against me. I could feel my hair getting messed up from the wall behind me, my skirt rode all the way up to my stomach, Momomi was against me in a far more intimate way. At this stage I just wanted to be relieved, in any kind of way. She caressed my stomach as we continued kissing. Breaking the kiss suddenly, she was out of breath, she was blushing and smiled down at me. I tried to pull my skirt back down to normal but she looked straight at my underwear. Her eyes became filled with lust, I sat up and she stayed saddled on me, beginning to fix my hair, she was so gentle. Since she wasn't doing anything I came forward, confidently, I kissed the crook of her neck. I held onto her waist, pulling her body as close as I could. She moaned lightly as I continued to kiss away, I couldn't take all this moaning. Her soft skin smelt like she used a lot of moisturiser on it and more importantly like honey, everything about her seemed to be honey associated. I took her school jacket off, she unzipped her school pinafore and let it rest at her waist. I unbuttoned her shirt and helped it slide down her small shoulders, joining her pinafore. From what I could see, she had a beautiful body. Her chest was busty, her bra was white and lacy, almost see through, I could see how excited she was. Her skin was white, radiant and beautiful. Her waist was tiny. My eyes moved up to her face, she was watching me take her in. She had a blank stare on her face. I moved my left hand from her waist, up her stomach teasingly, I could feel her tense up under my hands, under my power. I slowly began to cup her breast. She watched me carefully. I leaned into her chest, my mouth hovering over her left breast. I immediately thought of Hikari but then immediately dropped the thought and continued on - kissing her breast tenderly. I then licked her budded nipple through her bra. She quivered. I licked again. Slower, savouring her adorable reactions and cute moans.

"Take it off, please."

She begged. Her eyes looked so serious. This was…way too easy. I stared at her, why did she want me so bad? She didn't even know me…Maybe she desired me like I desired her. Maybe Kaname was terrible in bed so she was sexually frustrated and guessed I could take care of her. Which was probably right.

"Please Yaya-chan..."

I suddenly got the urge to ask her why this was happening, but that might have ended it - somehow. I got so far, I didn't want to ruin anything. I snapped her bra open, I used to always do it on Hikari to annoy her (and the thought of removing her bra turned me on, and I wanted to practise, thank God I did). I took it off, her breasts were… stared. Oh wow. She giggled.

"You're smirking like a crazy woman."

She laughed. I put my hands on them and groped her, making her head drop back a little. I love boobs, so much. I tried to hold in my chuckles. I just wanted to play with them so badly but that would completely ruin the moment. I massaged them, she titled her head back and closed her eyes - enjoying my skills immensely. Yeah, I'm that good.

There was a loud snap coming from the door. I squeezed Momomi's breasts out of fright.

"Ouch"

I looked up at her to see if she was okay, then I saw the look on her face, the size of her eyes doubled, her mouth hung open. I looked at the door, Kaname was standing there. I was sure I was making the same face as Momomi. She stood there angrily, halfway through the door, eyes bulged, her eyebrows furrowed, frowning deeply.

"Kaname!"

She was standing at the door, staring angrily at me. Momomi put her shirt back on, she jumped off me.

"Kaname I.."

Whatever Momomi was saying was drowned out, my attention was elsewhere. Kaname opened the door a little wider to walk in and talk to Momomi. I forgot about how dead I was going to be when I saw she had company. Tsubomi was pale, she looked at me, swallowed hard, she looked away quickly, looking so distressed. Was she about to cry? Her lip wobbled, she seemed to be breathing hard.

"Nanto!"

How long was Kaname at me for?

"Please leave. Next time you want to sleep with anyone do it in your own dorm please."

Oh thank God. I knew the weren't together anymore…Sort of. I looked at Momomi, she was buttoning up her t-shirt, blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry Yaya-chan, I didn't realise Kaname was coming home so early."

She scowled at Kaname. Kaname stared at her coldly. This was way too awkward.

"It's okay."

I said a little too quickly.

"I'm sorry."

I bowed and turned to leave, what the hell was even happening? As I was turning to leave I noticed Kaname looking at the door where Tsubomi was standing, she was smirking. I looked at Momomi quickly, she was looking at Tsubomi, too, she looked concerned though. When I was fully turned around I saw Tsubomi she was in a mess, she blinked hard, she was definitely about to cry. She was looking at me angrily. I went to her and closed the door behind me quickly so she wasn't embarrassed in front of the two.

"You've ruined her innocence Nanto haha."

I heard Kaname say. What a bitch.

"What's wrong Tsubomi?"

"Y-you, you criticized me for wanting to sleep with Tamao?"

I ignored the sharpness in her tone. She took another deep breath but this time tears strolled down her cheeks, they seemed to spring from her eyes. She wiped them quickly.

"Tsubomi?"

She couldn't even hold it in? I held her shoulders. She still seemed breathless.

"Tsubomi…"

She leaned towards me and I instinctively knew to hug her.

"Come on."

I whispered. I quickly dashed to my room with her, taking her by the hand. She was sobbing when I closed the door behind me. She leaned into me again. I held her. Her body rattled with sobs.

"Did…Did Kaname do something to you? Are you angry that I couldn't be there because….I was being irresponsible? Please tell me.

I begged. I held her really tight. I could never see myself holding Tsubomi like this. She felt softer than Momomi and more huggable. She smelt sweet, like green apples or something and not like honey. Maybe everyone just smelt like food to me. Maybe I was hungry. She sobbed harder. I hoped with all my heart what I guessed was wrong.

"She wasn't trying to bring you to the room was she?"

Wait, why would she be angry about that? That would mean I saved her.

"Yaya…"

She finally said something.

"Tsubomi, please tell me what's wrong."

She pulled away from the hug.

"I-I have to-"

She was hyperventilating. No wonder she didn't want to talk. The poor kid couldn't. I've never held someone when they cried before and I've only ever seen a child cry like this.

**Tsubomi**

I can't believe I just saw that. I was so angry, there was a huge lump in my throat, my throat was so dry, it was too uncomfortable. But…at least Yaya was comfortable. So many things were happening. I couldn't let Yaya know. What was I going to tell her about my crying? I knew. My heart skipped a beat.

"Eh.."

Another beat.

"Yaya?"

She broke away from me, holding the sides of my arms. She looked so worried.

"I didn't like seeing you two like that."

Yaya looked angry. My heart was beating unevenly now.

"That's why you were crying?"

"I love Momomi Yaya."

"Hah?"

"We-we used to-"

I thought about my first love. I decided to use what I know about love and our story and make it out to be Momomi.

"She was my first love, my first time. We made love."

Yaya's eyebrows hit her hairline.

"Whew...I..Uh..I"

Yaya sat on the bed, her eyes went out of focus, she looked pensively at the floor.

"I've just - I've just never even saw you two speak to each other."

"We kept it very private. She helped my class with French. She helped me specifically and used to come to my dorm and sleep there cause I was alone. I know her through my family but that's how we got close. She was even in my own room in my own house. We were close. It's all my fault she tried to hurt Hikari and she helped Kaname! She thought I had a crush on Hikari."

"You did"

I stared at Yaya.

"Sorry hon, go on."

"So, she was really eager to break us apart. She did those things with Kaname because of that, that's why she helped Kaname."

"But wasn't she with Kaname? And yeah, you've said that."

Yaya was so insensitive, if this was real I'd be so angry. My plot already had holes. Damn.

"Well, they came together only when they wanted to break me and Hikari apart, Momomi was only interested in me before that. Kaname's just evil."

Yaya looked appalled.

"Wow…You're way too young to be "making love" Tsubomi,"

That's all she could say? I stared at her again.

"I'm sorry you had to witness us two like that. I didn't know..."

"So many bad things are happening. The new girl Tamao has to look after is moving in with me now."

_Not to mention Kaname's black mailing me…_

"Why's that?"

Yaya asked.

"Something about better curriculum for her in Spica."


End file.
